


The Boss and his Boyfried

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Air Corp, Airplane factory, Armin and Kurapika are brothers, Awkward Armin Arlert, Coconut head Connie Springer, Everyone is scared of Levi, Flirty Eren Yeager, Horseface Jean Kirstein, Levi is still his same old self kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Busting his ass since day one, Armin finally lands a nice job at an airplane factory as his boss’s assistant. Too bad his boss is a flirtatious brunette that makes him weak to his knees and even worse he’s starting to have feelings for his boss’s short terrifying boyfriend also. Armin wonders if they feel the same way about him too.





	1. Welcome to Air Corp, Armin!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Attack on Titan fandom. Just started the anime a few weeks ago and I’m already in love with the characters and the story. I couldn’t help but write a fic (:

The blonde rushes in the building being careful not to drop the hot coffee that was scalding his palm. The coffee wasn’t even his. His boss, Eren had called him to bring him a coffee from Starbucks right when Armin got dropped off at the train station. He was almost late for being early on his first job as a secretary. 

 

“You’re here pretty early.” Eren greets him at the lobby.

“I take the train here so there’s sometimes traffic. I’d rather be early than late. Here’s your coffee. Extra sugar.” Armin hands the taller man the cup. 

“Thanks very much. The other workers aren’t here yet. I would show you around but boss needs me at a meeting in five.” 

Eren refers to Erwin as boss. The airplane factory belonged to Eren’s father but since Eren was too young to run things his father decided that Erwin would take over and that Eren would just be manager.

The front doors burst open and laughter was heard. In walked in was a man with a buzz cut and another man much taller with shaggy brown hair with a undercut. They weren’t dressed in suits but in blue factory coats.

 

“Hi guys, this is Armin. He’s the new secretary. Armin this is Jean and Connie.” Eren intodruces Armin to the men.

“Hey, we can see this one.” Connie smirks glancing at Armin up and down.

Jean whacks the man in the back of his head making him yelp.

“Sorry about him. It’s a pleasure to meet you. We work on the machines obviously and we do the deliveries.” Jean shakes his hand. “There’s more of us but they’re probably already at the basement.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m looking forward to working with you guys.” Armin bows his head.

“Shoot! I need to get to the meeting.” Eren hisses glancing at his watch. 

“I can show him his office.” Jean offers. 

“I’ll come too.” Connie adds but Jean glares at him.

“Fine, I won’t then.” The man mumbles.

“Thanks, Jean.” Eren sends him a smile. “I’m sorry Armin but I don’t think I have any work for you to do. If anyone calls, you can tell them I’m in a meeting and if they want they can leave their phone number.”

“Got it.”

“Oh and Levi might stop by later for lunch. If he does can you stall him, he gets impatient easily.” 

“Sure thing. I’m great at wasting time.” Armin gives him a small smile but on the inside he was kind of nervous.

“Wait. . . Levi’s coming?????” Connie’s eyes widened.

“Yah. I can’t talk. Gotta go!” The brunette zooms over to the elevators.

 

“You okay, Connie? You’re pale as a ghost.” Armin touches the man’s forehead.

“Let’s just say Levi isn’t our favorite person.” Jean speaks for him. 

“Why? What did he do?” The blonde raises an eyebrow.

“He isn’t very nice. He hates everything nor is he any fun.”

“He’s the worst!” Connie exclaims. “I can’t. Im gonna go to the basement to work. I don’t wanna talk about him anymore.” The factory worker walks away into the elevator.

“He can’t be that bad? Right?” The blonde’s body starts to tremble a bit.

“You’ll be fine. Come on, I’ll show you your office. You’re on the third floor across from Eren’s office.” Jean pats his shoulder leading him to the elevator.

 

Eren did show Armin a couple of pictures of Levi. He did look intimidating in some of them. Was it his jet black hair, his resting bitch face, or his undercut? Armin couldn’t possibly believe a man so short can terrify everyone in the whole building.

“Here we are.” Jean says opening the door to Armin’s office.

It was your simple office. The walls were painted a light beige color. Inside was a brown wooden desk with a Mac desktop computer, and a black leather chair. He also had a nice view of the crowded city in front of him.

“Eren says you can decorate it however you like.” Jean adds.

“I’ll probably just put up a few pictures. Nothing else.” Armin says. “I like it.”

“Thanks. Connie and I worked hard yesterday to clean it. Our last secretary was a mess. Eren had to fire her ass.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna keep this place clean and organized. I promise.” The blonde states.

“Alright. I have faith in you. See you later.” The brunette waves at him before walking out the room.

 

Two hours had passed and Eren still hasn’t come back from the meeting. So far five people have called. Eren’s sister, his bank, the electric company, someone wanting to sell something, and another person wanting to know when his shipment of airplane parts will come in. Right now it was one thirty. Armin had went to the bathroom to freshen up and he was gonna grab Levi from the lobby since Eren texted him he would be here at that time.

The blonde’s heart was thumping so fast he didn’t know why. Maybe he was scared of what Levi was gonna think of him. He didn’t know what to expect from the raven. He hits the button with the one on it and waits for the elevator to take him to the first floor.

 

The lobby was empty. He didn’t spot the man from Eren’s pictures. 

“Are you looking for Levi, Armin?” The receptionist asks.

“Yah. Is he here?”

“I sent him up to your office. Did you not see him?”

“Oh. I was in the bathroom. I’m sorry!” Armin bows his head at her and heads back to the elevator.

Crap! He already failed one request.

Armin rushes out of the elevator as soon as it hits the third floor. He hears some shuffling and muttering in his office.

Inside he sees Levi sitting in a chair scrolling through his phone.

 

“Hi, you must be Levi.” Armin introduces holding out his hand.

The man glares up at him ignoring his hand. “Who the hell are you?”

“I- I’m Armin. I’m the-“

“Oh, you’re the assistant.” Levi cuts him off. “Get me a beer.”

“No, no, I’m the secretary. I like answer calls, keep the company’s records and stuff.”

Levi however continues to glare at him.

“Eren has told me so many things about you.” Armin smiles through the awkward conversation.

“Really? Name one.” The raven demanded resting his chin on his fist.

“Well uh, he told me you can mix your margaritas in your mouth.” Armin answers nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“He said that?” A small smile appears on the other’s face.

“Yah. He did.” Armin smiles back nodding his head.

“I’m gonna kill him.” The smile instantly disappears into a scowl.

“Huhhhh??????” The blonde’s eyes widened and just in time Eren walks in.

 

“Hey guys. Hope you weren’t too lonely without me.” Eren runs a hand through his hair with a smirk on his face.

Armin blushes looking down at his lap.

“I only have an hour lunch break. Let’s go.” Levi pushes past the brunette walking out the door.

“Would you like me to bring you something back, Armin?” Eren questions.

“No, it’s fine.” The blonde shakes his head. “You guys go ahead.”

“Why did you tell him I can mix margaritas in my mouth?” Armin hears Levi say as the two walk towards the elevator.

“Just thought he should know.” Eren chuckles.

 

The blonde’s stomach starts to growl. Damn it, maybe he should’ve told Eren to bring him something back. Armin then wonders what occupation Levi has. From his personality he could be a police officer or a security guard. Eren hasn’t quite told him yet. He also wondered how Levi and Eren even got together. They were total opposites. Then he wondered. . . who was top and bottom? Shit! No! He can’t think that! It was wrong to think about your boss like that! It was even more wrong to think about the boss’s boyfriend like that too! 

 

“Eren?” He hears deep voice call outside of his room.

“Hi!” Armin suddenly blurts out and after realizing what he’s done he clamps his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t believe he had just done that!

“Oh, you must be Eren’s new secretary.” A man with slicked blonde hair and a undercut stands in the doorway. “I’m Erwin. I’m the head of this company. I’m sure he’s told you about me.”

“Yah of course. You’re the boss.” Armin smiles. “I’m Armin. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

“What a pretty face.” Erwin thought.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He smiles back shaking his soft hand. 

“Eren um went to lunch with Levi. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

“Ok. I figured that. Did you eat something?”

“Um no but I’m fine.”

“You’re welcome to go out and eat something.” Erwin assures.

“But Eren-“

“I’m the boss here and I say you should go eat before you pass out.” The man orders.

“Okay. I promise I won’t be long.” Armin bows his head at the man and heads out the building.

 

He really wasn’t in the mood to have a big meal. He really wanted something sweet. He did see a cafe on the way here when he took the train.

Around the corner he finds a place called Petra’s. Inside was sweets of all kinds like cakes, crepes, cookies, brownies, you name it. Armin walks inside and the bell chimes signaling a customer has entered. A few tables were occupied by young couples and one by an old man.

 

“Welcome!” A girl with short strawberry blonde hair greets him. “What can I get for you?”

“Um. . .” Armin glances at the glass filled with different types of cakes, cupcakes, cookies, brownies. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“What do most people get here?” Armin asks the girl.

“The red velvet cake is a customer favorite. The strawberry cream cheese cupcake and the triple chocolate brownie is another favorite too.” 

They all looked so good. He wished he could buy one of everything.

“I’ll go with the strawberry cheese cupcake thing and a chocolate chip cookie. Oooo you have coffee too????!!” Armin glances up to find a full size menu hanging on the wall.

“Yes we do.” She smiles.

“Ok, I’ll take a white chocolate mocha.”

“Good choice.” She says punching his order into the computer. 

Armin pays for his order giving her a tip and takes a seat. This was a nice little shop. How come he hasn’t visited it before? 

Armin was a little upset he didn’t get to do much today but he was glad to meet the people who make up Air Corp. He was sure there were more people he hasn’t met yet. Eren did mention a girl named Hange who did inventory on which air plane parts they needed. Armin think Eren had told him she had called in sick today.

Armin was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the girl calling for him.

“I’m so sorry. Terribly sorry.” Armin apologizes to her.

“No worries.” She flashes him a smile. “Enjoy, Okay?”

“Yah, you too.” Armin smiles back.

Shit! Did he really just say that!? 

Embarrassed the blonde rushes out the doors and power walks back to the building. He just wanted this day to be over. He embarrassed himself enough times already. He probably won’t be allowed back into that shop after what he just did.

Armin sits in the lobby and eats his sweets. He didn’t feel like going back up the elevator.

 

“Hey. Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry? I would’ve brought you back something.” Eren asks from behind startling the blonde.

“I Uh sorry I wasn’t Uh thinking I-“ Armin stumbles over his words and wishes he would just stop talking.

“I understand. Where did you go? That looks good.” He glances at the blonde’s cupcake.

“The place was called Petra’s.”

“Oh I’ve been there. You know, Levi’s best friend owns that shop. Petra, she has blondish brown hair. Did you see her?”

“Yah. She took my order. She was really nice.” Armin says. “Weird how someone like her is close to Levi.”

“Well, they’ve known each other since diapers.” Eren explains. “They grew up together.”

“Ok. That makes sense.”

“I hope Levi didn’t scare you today.” 

“No, he was pretty kind.” Armin lies scratching his arm.

“Don’t lie to me.” Eren grabs Armin’s tie pulling him closer staring into his ocean blue eyes. “Was he nice to you or not?”

“He wasn’t nice but he wasn’t totally mean either. I mean we only talked for like forty five seconds.” Armin’s cheeks began to heat up.

God, why did he have to have such a hot brunette for a boss?

“I’m sorry. I know Levi can be a pain in the ass.” Eren lets go of the other.

“It’s okay. He really wasn’t that bad.” Armin assures giving him a smile but Eren still wasn’t buying it.

“If he ever gets out of the line with you, don’t hesitate to tell me.” 

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” 

 

The elevator opens revealing Connie and Jean.

“Ugh! I’m so beat!” Connie yells stretching his arms.

“What’re you taking about? You didn’t even do anything.” Jean remarked poking his forehead.

 

“Hey Eren! Is that dinner party still happening next week?” Connie questions ignoring the horse.

“Yah. At the Omni hotel around 6. Bring a date if you have one.” The brunette answers.

Jean opens his mouth to say something but Eren cuts him off.

“No you can’t bring your dog as your date.” He rolls his eyes.

“Damn it. I’m outta here. I don’t need your negativity.” The man mutters walking out the building and Connie follows after him.

 

“Dinner party?” Armin questions tilting his head like a dog.

“You’re invited as well. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it earlier. It’s just a celebration of air corps 50th anniversary. You can bring a date too also.” 

“Ok. I don’t have anyone to bring.”

“That’s fine.” Eren grins. “You can join Levi and me.”

“I’ll see about that. What’s the attire?”

“Men in suits and woman in dresses basically. Look nice.” He pats Armin’s hand. “We’re done for the day if you wanna head out. You’ll be sorting out files tomorrow.”

 

“Mr. Jeager, it’s your sister.” The receptionist calls.

“What does she want?” Eren lets out groan getting up to answer the phone.

Armin takes this time to leave the building. The blonde didn’t know if he should keep working here or not. He liked the people here and the job but he couldn’t stop having feelings for Eren. He shouldn’t like him at all. He has a boyfriend. A short mean black haired boyfriend who he might have a little crush on.

“Quit!” Admin hisses at himself as he approaches the train station.

 

He needed to keep this job, it puts food on the table and a roof over his head. He’ll just have to be professional and keep his work first.


	2. You’re umbrella is upside down, dumbass

The past few days it’s been pretty hectic for Armin. Yesterday and the day before all he has been doing was sorting the company’s files and answering calls. It’s even harder doing it at the same time. Today Eren gave him a list of routes for Connie and Jean’s deliveries. Armin has to schedule which parts belonged to each destination and had to let each company know when the shipment will be on the way. 

“Coffee and donuts for Mr. Armin.” Someone knocks on his door.

Armin answers the door letting Hange in.

“I didn’t ask for this.” Armin confusingly raises an eyebrow.

“I know, but I figured you would need it. You’ve been working very hard.” She sets the donuts on his desk hands him a cup of coffee.

“Wow thanks. That’s nice of you. I don’t want you to get caught up here.” Armin says.

“It’s okay. Erwin knows I’m all over the place. He can’t tell me what to do anymore.” She carelessly shrugs her shoulders. “Take a break. I’m sure Eren will understand.”

“I’ll take your advice but if Erwin comes in here I’m telling him it’s your fault I’m not doing my job.”

“Mmmkay.” She chuckles. 

“These donuts are great! Where did you get them!?” Armin asks with a mouthful of food.

“Petra’s.” She answers nonchalantly. “She serves donuts every morning.”

“Oh yah!” The blonde exclaims. “I went there once. The girl is so kind. She’s the owner, right?”

“Yep!”

Armin really liked the spunky and silly brunette. She would talk with him every now and then whenever they crossed paths but most of the time she was in the basement with everyone else. At least she was giving those men there a good laugh. The blonde wished he can hole her up here for himself to keep him company.

Hange leaves a few minutes later and Armin resumes to Connie’s and Jean’s schedules. They should be here any minute to pick them up. He hopes he didn’t give them the wrong destinations or times. 

 

“You ready for us?” Both Jean and Connie stand in the doorway.

“Yah. Here you are.” Armin hands them the schedule and a map. 

“We don’t need this. We have a gps.” Connie tosses the map into the trash can.

“We’re millennials. What can I say?” Armin jokes. “It could be useful.”

“Nah, we won’t need it.” Coconut head assures. 

“Be safe, okay. It’s suppose to rain this evening.” Armin pats their backs.

“As long as Connie isn’t driving, we’ll be fine.” Jean teases.

“Hey! I’m a great driver.” Connie remarks. 

“Sure.” The horse rolls his eyes. “Come on. We don’t have all day.”

 

Around seven in the evening Eren calls it a day for the blonde.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything else?” The blonde questions.

“Erwin, Krista, and I got things under control here. We have another meeting to attend to anyway. Go home and get some rest. Erwin wants you here early in the morning.” Eren states.

“Ok. I’ll be here first thing. Would guys like me to bring anything? Like coffee?”

“We’ll be fine. Thanks for asking.” Eren sends him a smile ruffling his blonde tresses.

Armin grabs his umbrella and walks out the building. Like he had said it did start to pour. Armin didn’t mind the rain but when it combined with wind it was the worst. Right now he couldn’t get a grip on his umbrella. The wind was moving it in different directions Armin had to grip the thing for dear life. 

Suddenly his umbrella flips upside down like a plunger. Armin curses and spends ten minutes to get it back to the way it originally was. He flips it back and not even a minute the umbrella inverts again.

Fuck it, Armin thought as he walked down the city with his umbrella inverted though people were giving him weird looks.

He bumps into a little body.

“Sorry!” Armin says bowing his head only to find out it was Levi. Of all people he had to run into him.

“Hey dumbass, your umbrella is upside down.” Levi comments.

So unfair Levi’s black umbrella wasn’t in a messed up shape like Armin’s.

Before Armin can even fix it the wind knocks it out of his grasp and the umbrella flies into the road however a monster truck runs over it.

The blonde lets out an inhuman screech. 

Levi snickers and walks past the blonde.

“Levi, please. . .” Armin cries gesturing at the other’s umbrella as the rain was pouring down on him. 

It ended up like this. Levi and Armin sharing a umbrella though Levi was the one holding it. Armin had to bend down to not get wet.

“Um maybe- maybe, I-I should hold the u-umbre-l-la since I-I’m taller.” Armin suggests as his teeth chatter.

“I’ll shut up.” The blonde says as Levi sends him a cold glare.

The raven and him stop at the train station.

“Thanks for that.” Armin says bowing his head at him.

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what?”

“Don’t bow your head at me. It’s not necessary nor do I like it.”

“It’s just being respectful.” Armin explains.

“A thank you is already enough. Stop talking or you’ll miss your train, brat. I got places to be.” 

“Ok. I’ll see you at the dinner party I guess.” Armin says but Levi doesn’t answer him strolling away from the train station.

 

The blonde didn’t know why he was so nervous around the raven. It’s not like he had a crush on him or did he? Something about Levi seemed intimidating to the blonde. Maybe that’s why he had an attraction to Levi. He was a tough guy that didn’t take shit from anyone while Eren was your stereotypical handsome boss who charms his way through pick up lines and touching.

Ten minutes later he makes it back to his apartment. He lived in a decent apartment complex. The place wasn’t too run down or anything. Armin did have a car but he sold it to keep his apartment. What’s the point if you had a train station five minutes away? 

Armin takes a quick shower and changes into his pajamas. His phone vibrates. His bank sent a notification that his brother had sent him money. His brother Kurapika was older than him by two years. He was an FBI agent and he always sent his little brother enough money to eat out every week. Armin hated that he couldn’t see Kurapika all the time since he was always working on cases and missions. 

Again his phone vibrates. His eyes widened. Eren had texted him nor was it anything business related.

 

-Wanna go out for some food after work tomorrow? The brunette had texted.

-Sounds nice. What about Levi?

-Nah, he’ll be doing other stuff

-Alright then. 

Arminn texts back and lays on his back.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Why is Eren forcing it on him? He hopes Levi wasn’t the crazy jealous type. He knew the raven could kick his ass in a heartbeat. Armin only had the strength of a chicken nugget, he wasn’t born to fight. Whatever it was, he really didn’t want to get in between them.

 

The next morning Armin arrives to Air Corp. He meets Connie and Jean in the lobby.

“How was the deliveries? It wasn’t too bad right? I didn’t mess up anything, did I?” Armin hoarded them with questions.

“It was perfect. We came back pretty earlier than we usually do.” Jean shakes his head. 

“We even stopped to get some ice cream.” Connie added. “Don’t tell boss, though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Armin pretends to zip his lips.

 

“Armin, we need you.” Krista, the assistant manager calls for him.

“Oh, okay.” Armin scurries past the two men and follows Krista to the elevator.

“What am I needed for?” The blonde asks as they walk down the hallway.

“Mr. Jaeger is about to attend a meeting and he wants you there to take notes.” She answers. 

“Take notes? For what?” 

Krista doesn’t answer him and Armin finds himself in front of Eren’s office.

“You’ll need this.” Krista hands him a clipboard, a notebook, and a black gel pen. 

 

The guy Eren had a meeting with was total asshole. He wanted Eren to sell him airplane parts for half price claiming that the prices Eren came up with were too expensive. Every time Eren suggested a price he suggested an even lower price. 

Armin wished he can say something but Eren ordered him not to speak at all. This guy was ripping him off.

“I can’t believe you sold him those airplane parts.” Armin angrily mumbles handing Eren the notes.

“It’s not your problem. Don’t worry about it.” Is what Eren says.

“He totally robbed you.”

“I just wanted it to be over with.” The brunette lets out a sigh.”Plus, I don’t want to die mad about it. Thanks for the notes. You have very nice handwriting.”

“Really?” His eyes widened.”I think it looks terrible.”

“It’s perfect. I can read every word.”

 

Throughout the evening Armin answers more calls for Eren. Levi did call but once Armin answered it he hung up. Armin hopes Levi didn’t know about tonight. 

He cleaned up his office a little bit. He brought some pictures to hang on the wall. One of them was a senior picture of him from high school, it’s not like he’s changed since then. The other one was of Kurapika and him. Armin didn’t know who people always mixed them up. They looked nothing alike. Sure they had the same blonde hair and skin color but the differences began with their personality, eyes, and height. Kurapika eyes were more on the gray side though when he was angry they would transform into a scarlet color. Armin didn’t know how he did it but it was cool. 

Unlike Armin, Kurapika was serious and blunt. He wasn’t afraid of confrontation or telling someone off. He was extremely focused on his work literally putting his life on it. 

 

“You ready?” Eren knocks on his door. “Oh hey! You put up some pictures!” The brunette walks inside glancing at the photos framed on the wall.

“Yah.”

“I didn’t know you were a twin, Armin.” He points at Kurapika.

“No.” The blonde chuckles.”That’s my older brother. He’s a FBI agent. I don’t get to see him all the time so this is the only good picture of us though it was taken two years ago.”

“Wow! That’s so cool. You could’ve been in the FBI too.”

“No. I’ll probably die on the first day. Plus I don’t even know how to use a gun nor fight hand to hand combat.”

“This is a good picture of you.” Eren points at his senior picture. In the picture Armin was standing in grass field holding an umbrella.

“Thanks. I was in high school at the time.”

Back and forth Eren looks at Armin then back at the picture.”You really haven’t change.”

“I know. It runs in the family.”

 

The two leave the building open since Erwin and a few other employees were still inside.

“I was thinking we can go to this pizza place down the street and maybe go to Petra’s for dessert.” Eren suggests opening the car door for the blonde.

“How much is all that gonna be?” I can barely afford McDonald’s.” Armin questions.

“I’m paying, silly. Order whatever you like, Okay?”

“But I feel bad. You’re my boss.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” The brunette starts the Tahoe and the vehicle roars to life.

“Nice car. What year is it?” Armin asks glancing at the backseats.

“It’s 2017. It’s still pretty new to me. Levi hates it. He doesn’t like big cars probably cause he can barely see over the steering wheel.” Eren chuckles. “He’s such a dork.”

“I would hate big cars too if I was him. He’s short.” Armin couldn’t believe he just insulted his boss’s boyfriend! Is it too late to say sorry?

“Oh boy, be glad he didn’t hear you say that. He’d kill you.” 

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Nah it’s cool. I always tease him for it.” Eren waves his hand in dismiss.

 

Eren parks the car in front of the restaurant. Though it looked fancy for just serving pizzas. 

“I can never go this place with Levi. He’s not really into pizza. When you told me you liked to eat pizza I had to bring you here. They make the best pizza ever.” Eren explains opening the door for him.

“Smells good.” Armin gets a whiff of the stone baked pizza a waiter was carrying to a table. 

“Come on, lets find a table.” Eren nudges his shoulder and the blonde follows him to a booth by the windows.


	3. All meat pizza, Petra’s, and idol bands

“All These sounds so good.” Armin mutters glancing at the different types of specialty pizza on the menu.

“My favorite is the all meat but Levi hates it and we end up ordering different pizzas.” Eren sighs.

“Really? I love all meat pizza!” Armin’s blue orbs lit up.

“You do!? Wanna share one!?” The brunette’s eyes lit up as well.

They didn’t know why they were shouting like that. People were turning their heads at them.

“Let’s do it.” Armin agreed.

 

Twenty minutes later the pizza arrives and Armin was literally drooling. Usually he’ll have store bought pizza but never pizza like this. He’s gonna savor this moment.

“So uh, what does Levi do? Does he work?” Armin asks taking a bite of his pizza.

“Yah, he’s a doctor actually. He works at the free clinic down the street.”

Wow, a doctor. Armin would’ve never guessed.

“I thought he would be like a police officer or something.” Armin says.

“No. I couldn’t see him being a police officer.” Eren shakes his head. “How do you like the pizza?”

“The best I’ve eaten in my whole life. I wish I can eat like this all the time. I don’t care if I gain like a hundred pounds in a week.” 

Eren pays for the pizza like he had said and Armin tipped the waitress for both of them.

 

Next was Petra’s which was only like a few minute drive. It was great to live in the city since everything was a mile radius.

“Levi’s here.” Eren says glancing at the Mercedes Benz parked up front. 

“He has a nice car too.” Armin comments.

Levi sees them from the windows and rolls his eyes.

Eren sends him a smirk getting out of the car.

“Hi Eren! Hey you’re that guy!” Petra greets them once they enter the small building.

“His name is Armin. Armin, this is Petra. Armin works with me at Air Corp. He’s my secretary.” Eren introduces placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Nice to properly meet you, Armin.” She shakes his hand.

“You too, Petra.” He gives her a small smile.

Levi stays put where he is sipping on his tea cup.

 

“What do you have for us today, Petra?” Eren asks staring at the sweets in the display.

“I made some more batches of the lemonade cookies since something told me you were coming here today.” She turns to the blonde. “Armin, did you enjoy the strawberry cheese cupcake and the cookies?”

“Yah they were really good. Thank you. I’ll think I get it again today.”

“Alright.” 

“I want the triple chocolate brownie bites, the lemonade cookies, and a strawberry cheese cupcake too.” Eren orders.

“Eren, we just had an all meat pizza. How can you still eat that?” Armin questions.

“I always have a second stomach for dessert.” Eren smirks at the blonde patting his abdomen.

“Here you go guys.” Petra hands them their order on a tray.”I’m sure you wanna eat this inside. Levi’s dying to see you, Eren.” 

“If I was dying, the last thing I don’t wanna see is Eren.” Levi scoffs turning his head.

“Thanks, Petra.” Eren hands her a fifty dollar bill.

“It was only 11.36.” Her eyes widened.

“Keep the change, sweetheart.” Eren winks his eye at her before sitting in front of Levi.

 

Armin grabs a chair sitting at the end between them.

“What do you losers want? I’m trying to get some peace and quiet.” Levi says.

“Come on, I haven’t seen you all day.” Eren holds his hand. “By the way Armin and I went to Woody’s and got an ALL. MEAT. PIZZA.” 

“Y’all are gonna get fucking cancer for eating that.” The raven rolls his eyes.

“It was really good. You should give it a try.” Armin spoke up.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, blondie.” The man glares at him.

 

Eren had finished his plate a few minutes later while Armin was still struggling to finish. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna eat this cookie, I’m full.” Armin slumps in his chair.

“I want it.” Both Eren and Levi state in unison.

“Levi, you know we both can’t have it. One of us is gonna have to give up.” Eren says.

“You’re gonna have to kill me for it.”

“Guys, it’s just a cookie. Geez. Just tear it in half.” Armin suggests.

“You don’t need it! You just ate ten pounds of sweets tonight.” Levi presses. 

“Doesn’t matter. I want it. This calls for drastic measures.”

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

“Shoot!”

Armin couldn’t believe this was happening. They were fighting over a cookie using Rock Paper Scissors. These are grown ass men he was talking about.

“Kuso!” Eren slams the table.

Levi beat Eren using rock against scissors.

The raven proudly eats the cookie in front of Eren rubbing it in his face.

“You guys could’ve shared. It didn’t have to be like this.” Armin breaks the silence.

“Whatever. I had too much too eat today anyway.” Eren shrugs. “Hey, Armin I might chill at your place for a few hours. Are you okay with that?”

“Sure. I don’t know why. I don’t have much of anything to do.”

Levi continues to stay silent staring out the window.

“Um Levi, you can come too if you want.” Armin added.

“No, I have better things to do. I’m going.” The raven stood up and walks out the building.

“I hope it wasn’t something I said.” Armin stares at his hands.

“It’s not your fault. It’s hard for Levi to open up to new people. It’s always been a problem for him.” Eren assures smiling at him.”Ready to go?”

“Yah.”

 

Eren didn’t expect Armin to live in a crappy apartment like this. The painting was chipped and the window blinds were technically broken he had to use a blanket for a curtain.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Armin says opening the door to let Eren inside.

“Thanks.” He takes off his shoes and his jacket laying it on the couch.

The brunette looks around the living room while Armin cleans up leftover dishes in the sink. 

 

“Holy shit! You have just dance idol edition! Armin, can we please play?!” Eren jumps up and down like a little kid.

“You like idol groups?” Armin raises an eyebrow.

“Hell Yah! The music and everything!”

“No way!” Armin exclaims and suddenly they were both jumping and screaming like fan girls. 

This was so weird that his boss and him had the same interest of idol bands. Eren didn’t look like the type of guy to like that stuff.

Armin finishes washing the dishes and puts just dance in his gaming system. 

“I also have karaoke too.” Armin adds.

“Oh hell yah! Let’s do that after this.”

 

Soon enough it was two in the morning and the two men were exhausted laying on the floor.

“That was fun.” Eren pants. 

“Yah.” Armin agrees.

“You know, Levi says that idol bands are stupid. So I rarely ever get to do stuff like this. He hates it even more than skrillex.” 

“Well, he’s missing out then.” Is all Armin can say.

Eren sits up letting out a yawn and his phone rings.

“Hello?” He answers.

“Where the fuck are you!? It is two in the morning! Get your ass home!” Armin hears Levi yell through the phone.

He definitely sounded intimidating.

“Ok. I’m sorry. I’m about to head out, baby. I’m sorry.”

“Wow, he was really angry.” Armin comments.

“Yah, Levi hates being alone at the house after dark. He gets afraid but he won’t admit it. I’ll see you tomorrow at work. The dinner party is this Saturday. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t. I’ll be there.” 

Eren ruffles Armin’s bangs before walking out the door.

 

As soon as Eren hung up, Levi lets out a scream hurling his phone against the wall startling both their Sphinx cat and Irish setter. 

“That bitch.” The raven growls. “Stealing my man.”

Sasha, the Irish setter whines trying to walk over to the raven.

“Go away!” Levi points at the bed room door and the dog runs out.

Who was Armin to think he can just take Eren away from him? 

 

“I’m home!” Eren yells as the front door slams.

Both Sasha and Amber rush over to greet the brunette.

“Hey guys.” He pats both on the head.

Sasha and Amber were both Eren’s. Levi didn’t want any pets but Eren found the creatures at an animal shelter and couldn’t help but adopt them without his permission. Levi didn’t like dogs much but he didn’t mind cats. He tolerated Amber.

 

“What were you doing at that bitch’s house?” Levi angrily stares at the brunette. 

“We were playing just dance and singing karaoke. You wouldn’t like it, It was all idol bands.”

“What does he mean to you?” Levi asks and Eren froze.

“What did you say?” He asks like he didn’t hear him.

“You heard me.” Levi growls gripping Eren’s wrist.”What does that bitch mean to you?” 

“Ok.” Eren sighs. “I might like him a little bit but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. We’ve been together for years.”

“I see. I see why you like him. He’s a cute boy. Nice too.” 

“I love you, Levi.” Eren says and the Raven’s fist meets his left eye.

Eren shouts in pain holding his face.

“Don’t stay out that late again! You worried me to death!” Levi scolds.

“What???? I thought you punched me cause of Armin.”

“We can talk about that later. I don’t care about some kid. He may be yours in the day but you’ll always come back home to me at night.” Levi explains. “I’m going to sleep.”

“But Levi, my eye! Fix it!”

“No!” 

 

Armin heads over to Air Corp around nine in the morning. He didn’t get much sleep last night. His brother had called just as soon Eren had left and the two stayed up talking though Armin couldn’t stop thinking about his boss or Levi.

“Good morning! There’s donuts in the lounge if you want any.” Hange greets him.

“Wow, thanks.” Armin grins at her heading to lounge.

He helps himself to two glaze donuts and a cup of coffee. Armin really hopes Levi wasn’t angry with Eren or him. It was his own fault after all. He shouldn’t have let Eren come over last night. He wasn’t suppose to get attached. 

 

Armin heads up to his office finding Eren at his desk shuffling through papers.

“Hey, Eren!” Armin says.

Eren looks up and Armin shrieks.

“It doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks.” Eren says gesturing at his black eye.

“Did Levi do this?” Armin asks tracing his finger around Eren’s left eye.

“Yah. This isn’t the worse that he’s done to me.”

“He can’t do that to you!” Armin cries. “Give me the number! I wanna talk to him!”

 

The blonde picks up the office phone ready to dial.

“Armin, don’t worry about it. I deserved it.”

“No, you don’t! Give me his number now!” Armin glares up at the brunette. 

Eren shows Levi’s caller id on his iPhone to Armin and the blonde dials the number.

Armin didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t even know what he was gonna say. 

Maybe he’ll just hang up.

 

“Hello?” A girl’s voice answers.

“I wanna speak with Levi. This is Armin.” The blonde states into the phone.

“Uh, Levi, this guy name Armin is on the phone for you. He seems pretty mad.” The girl calls.

Damn, Eren bites his lip. Armin sure did look sexy with that angry expression on his face.

“What do you want, brat?” Levi says.

“What the hell is wrong with you? What you did to Eren was atrocious! You can’t give him a black eye for everyone at work to see! I know you were angry but you didn’t have to do that, you psycho maniac!” Armin shouts into the phone.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” He hangs up.

“Wait what?????” Armin’s eyes widened. 

 

Oh no! He was gonna die. Levi was gonna kill him!

“What did he say?” Eren asks.

“He said he’ll be here in five minutes. He’s gonna kill me, Eren! You have to protect me!” Armin panics shaking his shoulders.

“I’m sure he’s just gonna come up here to talk. That’s all.”

“How are you so calm!? I just yelled at the man who gave you this!” The blonde gestures at his black eye.

“I told you I wasn’t gonna let him do anything to you. I know how to handle Levi. Quit worrying.” Eren pats his head.

The whole day Armin was paranoid. He’d jump whenever someone knocked on his door or when he heard footsteps behind him. Levi could come any second to get him. He was anticipating the revenge. 

“You okay, Armin? You look pretty pale.” Connie asks squinting at the blonde at the end of the day as they stand around in the lobby.

“I uh I kind of went off on Levi today. He told me he was coming here but he never showed up. I’m scared that he’s gonna try something.” Armin answers. “Hey, do you think you can escort me to the train station or even better ride it with me and escort me home? Just to make sure he’s not following me.”

“Uh no thanks. I’ve seen Levi pretty cranky since he hates me for no reason and I don’t wanna see him angry. But um good luck!” Connie sprints out the building as Armin calls his name.

Ok ok, stay calm, Armin says in his head as carefully walks to the train station.

 

When Eren enters his house he finds Levi on the couch with Sasha at the very far end and Amber laying next to him.

“Hey. What happened today? I thought you were coming.” Eren questions taking off his shoes.

“I only said that to scare the little bitch.” Levi rolls his eyes flipping through the channels on their 72’ inch tv. 

“Ok. I’m sorry about him. I told him not to worry about it. You do stuff like this all the time.” Eren goes to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack from the fridge and presses it against his black eye.

 

“Sorry.” The raven mumbles as Eren sits next to him.

“What? Levi Ackerman, saying sorry??? That’s a first.” The brunette jokes.

“Fine, I take it back then.”

“You know I’m joking.” Eren pulls the shorter man into his lap. “Make sure you get Saturday off so you can go to the party. I want you there.”

“We’ll see.”

“No, you’re going. I’ll drag you out of work if I have to.” 

“Why? I hate your coworkers.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Eren raises an eyebrow. “They’re nice people.”

“Connie’s a bald coconut loser, Jean is a fucking pet, Armin is a clumsy little bitch and I only tolerate Krista and Erwin.” Levi answers.

“What about Hange?”

“Fucking weirdo. I think she’s on drugs every time I see her.”

“You need to get better at this. You can’t just judge people without actually knowing them.” Eren says. 

“Watch me.” The raven sends him a cold stare.

Eren only sighs in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Armin heads to the Air Corp drowsily opening the front doors. He didn’t sleep at all last night. He was too afraid Levi would show up and hurt him. Today he brought a can of pepper spray with him in case Levi would show up.

“Whoa, Armin. You don’t look so good.” Connie says gesturing at the blonde’s eye bags.

“I know. I stayed up all night.” The blonde rolls his eyes. “If you excuse me, I have work to do.” He pushes past the bald man walking towards the elevator.

 

Eren wasn’t in his office when Armin gets there. Though in the blonde’s office he finds a stack of papers on his desk and a sticky note on top of it.

This is all you need to do today. You can go home once your done. Also I put some cash in your top left drawer to buy a suit for tomorrow. Your welcome (:

-Eren

Armin pulls out the top left drawer finding two hundred dollar bills. He couldn’t accept this!

Plus, he did have his suit from prom and another one from his brother’s wedding. He didn’t need another suit. Armin takes the money and stashed it in Eren’s drawer in his desk. He didn’t need his money. The money he’ll only accept from the brunette will be his paycheck.

Someone knocks on his door.

“Who is it?” Armin asks hiding behind the desk.

“I brought some hot chocolate. Krista didn’t want any so I thought maybe you might like it.” Jean answers.

“Ok. Just set it on the ground and walk away.” Armin orders.

“Um, Alright.”

 

The blonde tiptoes to the door and slowly cracks it open finding the cup of hot chocolate before him.

“Hey.” Jean’s head appears from behind the door and Armin shrieks slapping him across the face.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I bring you hot chocolate and I’m treated like this?” Jean holds his reddened cheek.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry!” Armin bows his head. “I’m just been paranoid lately cause of Levi.” 

“I guess I’ll forgive you.” Jean rubs the back of his neck.

“Here’s two dollars. Are we cool now?” Armin fumbles in his front pockets taking out the crumbled bills.

“Now you’re talkin!” The man’s eyes lit up accepting the cash.

 

Armin finishes Eren’s paperwork late in the afternoon. He sees Eren in the lobby sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

 

“There he is!” Eren exclaims glancing up at the blonde.

“Yep here I am. I finished your work for you.”

“Thanks! I’m sorry, but are you okay? You look really tired. It wasn’t too much, was it?” Eren gives him a sympathetic look.

“No.” Armin lets out a soft chuckle. “I didn’t sleep much last night. Is uh Levi still mad at me? How is he?”

“He was never mad at you, Armin. I’ve been trying to tell you.” Eren cackles in laughter. “We talked last night. My sister Mikasa has my car so I’m waiting for Levi to pick me up.”

“I better go before he gets here!” Armin races to the door but screams right when Levi walks in.

“You’re too late.” The raven growls at him.

“I’m sorry, Levi! I didn’t mean to yell at you like that! I’ll never do it again!” Armin raises his hands up as Levi backs him into a corner.

Eren sits on the couch watching this happen.

 

“Just get me okay! Hit me! Stab me! Anything! I’m tired of waiting!” Armin cries.

“I already got you.” The raven states stepping away from him.

“Wait what????” Armin had a confused look on his face.

“Cause you crying and being afraid is the best revenge there is. Watching you anticipate the beating that was never gonna come and watching you being paranoid over every little thing. You gave me a good laugh.” Levi stares at him with his cold eyes.

“But. . . that’s so mean! How could you!?” Armin points at him.

 

Levi ignores him strolling towards the laughing brunette. 

“I’m sorry, Armin! That was too funny!” Eren doubles over in laughter getting up from the couch.

“I can’t believe you guys!” Armin yells in anger clenching his fist.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Levi scoffs at the blonde. “Let’s go, Eren. I’m hungry.”

The two leave the blonde with his mouth hanging open.

 

“That was awesome.” Eren comments as they get in the raven’s car. “Who knew you terrifying my assistant turned me on?” The brunette bites his lip.

“Oh, you like that?” Levi hums.

“Yah. It’s hot when you scare someone that’s not me.”

“That little bitch is probably scared of a little fly. He’s all bark no bite.” Levi sighs. 

“But you liked it to right? Cornering Armin like that? That was hot.” Eren pressed. “You’re lying if you say no.”

“He smelled nice.” Is all Levi says.

“I told you. Armin is perfect for an experiment. I mean I know he likes me. There’s a small chance he likes you too.” The brunette replied. 

“What experiment?”

“Since you just confirmed that you like him-“

“No! I didn’t say nothing about liking that little bitch! You got it all mixed up!” The raven cuts the other off though there was a small blush on his cheeks.

“Ooooo! Is that a blush I see?” Eren teases getting in Levi’s face.

“Back off! I’m driving!” Levi snaps.”I didn’t say I liked him and you know it but. . .”

“But what?”

“It could happen if I knew him better.”

“Let’s make a deal. Let’s try to mess with his little mind. There’s no boundaries on what you can do. Let’s just make him go crazy.” A devilish smirk was plastered on Eren’s face.

“I’ll think about it.” The raven smirks back at him.

 

Saturday morning Eren was up and running. He did wake up early to do his morning workout on the backyard since he was so excited about the party he didn’t sleep. He regretted bothering Levi in his sleep. Eren kept poking the raven throughout the night and Levi made him sleep anywhere but the bedroom. 

Hell, they lived in a six bedroom house he could care less that he got put out.

 

“Hey, it’s time to wake up. I’m bored.” Eren stands next to the sleeping the raven.

“Levi.” The man whines shaking his shoulder.

Levi grips Eren’s wrist with so much force he yelps.

“If you touch me again when I’m sleeping, I’m gonna stab the shit out of you and let you bleed to death.” The raven growls.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon. Are you planning on sleeping all day?”

“Hopefully.”

“No. The party is at five. Though Erwin expects me to be there an hour early.” 

“Yah whatever. Just leave me alone.” Levi shoos him away.

Around two thirty Eren starts getting ready. He’s taken a shower and presses his suit. Levi was laying in bed watching his show on Netflix wearing only boxers and socks. When Eren told him to go get ready, this isn’t what he meant. 

 

“Levi! You need to get dressed now.” Eren orders fixing his tie.

“I will after this episode. Don’t give me an attitude. I am the one with the car after all.” Levi flips him off. “We’re not leaving til I’m ready.”

“Come on, don’t be like this.” Eren sighs. “Can you please get ready? I don’t wanna be late.”

“Hmm. Let me think about that when this episode ends.”

“How long will that be?”

“In twenty five minutes.” 

“It’s already three thirty.” Eren checks his phone.

“The party is at five. What’re you crying about?” 

“If you were listening Levi, I’m supposed to be there a little bit early.” Eren says holding every urge not to hit his boyfriend.

“Fine. I’ll get ready. Happy now?” Levi shuts his laptop close pushing past the brunette.

 

Armin couldn’t believe the party was in this extravagant building. How can people even afford to spend a night here? Just looking at it costs a fortune.

He walks in and was greeted by Connie and Jean. They looked extremely handsome in their black and white suits. 

“You look good, Armin.” Connie compliments.

“You do too.” Armin gives him a small smile and Connie blushes like crazy.

“He wants me.” Connie whispers to Jean as Armin walks away from them heading to the punch bowl.

“Don’t get cocky now.” Jean lightly shoved him.

Armin looks all around the room for Eren. He was nowhere to be found nor was Levi. They were coming. Eren said he’d see him here.

 

Before he knew it, he was dialing his boss.

“What’s up, Armin?” Eren answers on the first ring.

“Hey, um where are you?”

“I’m still at home. Levi isn’t done getting ready when I told him to get ready hours ago. It’s gonna be awhile, okay?” 

“Alright. I’ll cover for you then. Erwin is getting suspicious.” Armin says watching Erwin making his way towards him. “I gotta go. He’s coming.”

Armin presses the hang up button and puts his phone in his pocket.

 

“Have you seen Eren around, Armin?” Erwin asks him.

“Oh yah he’s here. He um had to take a phone call outside.” The blonde twirls a stand of his blonde tresses.

“Ok. I’ll see him out there then.” The man starts to walk away but Armin grabs his arm.

“Uh, it’s a really personal phone call. He’ll come back inside in a few minutes.” Armin adds.

“Alright. I’ll wait for him.” He pats Armin on the shoulder before strolling away.

 

Armin sighs in relief and decides to see what food was being served. He sees some mac and cheese with little bacon bits. He grabs a plate of that and a glass of sprite. It’ll just be snack for now he wasn’t really that hungry.

 

He spots Krista at a table with a brown haired tan woman with freckles. He sits at their table.

“Hi, can I sit here?” Armin asks them.

“Yah, go right ahead.” Krista smiles at him. “This is Armin and Armin, this is Ymir.”

“It’s nice to meet you. How long have you guys been dating?” Admin questions.

“We’re fucking married.” Ymir sends him a glare.

“Ymir.” The girl scolds the woman’s language and shortly turns to Armin. “We’ve been married for two years now.”

“That’s very wonderful. I’m sorry about that.”

“Armin, where’s Eren? I haven’t seen him.” Krista asks lowering her voice.

“He should be here soon. Levi is still getting dressed.” Armin tells her truth since he believes she can be trusted.

 

Soon enough both Eren and Levi walk in wearing black suits though Levi had his hair slick back. 

“Ayyyy! Lookin snazzy, Eren and Levi!” Connie exclaims walking up to him.

Both Eren and him high five then a handshake. Yah Connie was stinkin drunk.

“You look wonderful, Levi.” Coconut head touches his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Levi snaps pushing Connie’s hand off of him.

 

“Ouch, that hurt from all the way over here.” Ymir jokes and Krista chuckles.

 

Both Eren and Levi walk away from the drunk Connie and head towards Armin.

“Wow, you look great.” Eren says to the blonde. “Though, I’m kind of angry you didn’t accept my money. Yah, I found out.”

“I have enough suits at home. Well, two to be exact but I don’t want you to keep spoiling me. You’ll be broke by the time you have to pay me.”

Levi rolls his eyes at the two before walking off to food tables.

 

“He’s not mad, is he?” Armin asks the brunette.

“Nah.” Eren shakes his head. “You always ask that question. Trust me, you’ll know when he’s mad. He’s far from it anyway.”

“You guys look very beautiful by the way.” He kisses both Krista and Ymir’s hands.

“I’ll be back.” The brunette stands up.

“Where you going?” Eren yells over his shoulder as she walks away.

“To wash my goddamn hands!” She yells back.

“She cracks me up.” Eren lets out a laugh. “I’m gonna go see what food they have. Did you already eat, Armin?”

“I just had some Mac and cheese. I think I’ll get more food this time.”

“We’ll be back, Krista. Keep our seats warm.” Eren winks at the blonde.


	5. I Don’t Dance, Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting Chapter 4 three times didn’t know I did that until FoxyHeichou mentioned it. A03 hates me sometimes lol. Stay awesome, guys! (:

“Hey, I couldn’t find anymore of the lemon cake. It looked good.” Eren says sitting next to the raven.

“I know. I ate the last two pieces. I still have this one left.” 

“Ooo! You think you can-“

Levi cuts him off with a terrifying hiss pulling his plate closer to him.

“I see how loving you are.” Eren rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Eren. I hear they’re making another batch.” Krista assures.

“Thanks. I’ll be waiting.”

“Not if I eat all of it.” The raven challenged.

“No you won’t.” Eren glares at him. “Other people wanna try some too. Isn’t that right, Armin?” The brunette turns to him.

“Yah. It looks really delicious.” Armin agreed nodding his head.

 

“Then eat some.” Levi pushes his plate towards the blonde. “My teeth are starting to hurt after eating all that junk.”

“Wow, thanks, Levi.” Armin gasps.

“What??!!!?? How come he gets some!?” Eren jumps out of his seat.

“Cause you’re annoying.” Levi makes a face at him.

“We can share.” Armin cuts the lemon cake in half with his fork.

“Thanks, Armin.” The brunette grins at him.

 

The group sits in silence finishing their dinner. Armin had grabbed another plate of the macaroni and cheese. This was the only thing that looked appealing out of everything else. It was all fancy French food he couldn’t pronounce.

Krista and Ymir left the three to walk around the hotel. 

 

“Eren, I need you.” Erwin stands behind the brunette.

“Right now? I’m eating.” Eren says with a mouthful of food.

“Yes. It’s important.”

“Alright. I’ll be back. Don’t kill each other.” Eren pats both Armin and Levi on the head before leaving with Erwin. 

 

Levi looks up from his plate to find Armin staring at him.

“What are you looking at, blondie? Mind your business.” The raven sends him a glare.

“You just look pretty that’s all.” Armin says innocently shrugging his shoulders.

Levi scoffs facing away from him.

It was worth a try, Armin thought.

 

The blonde decides that he’ll have a glass of wine. He drink every now and then. Armin was light weight so he made sure not to drink too much. 

“Wine? Weak.” Levi rolls his eyes glancing at Armin’s glass.

“Don’t come crawling to me when you get a beer belly.” Armin retaliates gesturing at the beer in Levi’s glass.

“Beer is a man’s drink. You wouldn’t know about it.” 

 

Eren soon returns sitting in between the two.

“Hey baby, we should dance after this.” The brunette nudges Levi on the shoulder.

“I’m not dancing. Forget. It.” The raven snarls at him before taking a sip of his beer.

“Why not? Dancing is fun.” Armin suggests.

“I don’t dance, blondie. I don’t like it anyway.” 

“I’ll dance with you, Eren. I know how to have fun unlike him.” Armin says smirking at Levi.

“Sweet!” Eren exclaims before pulling Armin up and dragging him to the dance floor.

The dj had put on a catchy pop song. 24k by Bruno Mars was blasting through the speakers. On the dance floor was Connie, Jean, Eren, Armin, and a few others. The ones standing off to the side were middle aged adults and old men. 

 

“Why aren’t you dancing, Levi?” Krista asks as Ymir and her come back from their walk.

“I don’t dance.” He bluntly states.

“Aren’t you jealous that Armin is all over Eren like that?” Ymir questions glancing at Eren and Armin dancing closely together.

“No. Eren knows he’s mine. We trust each other.” 

 

“I wanna dance too, Ymir. Just for a little then we can leave.” Krista says patting her hand.

Ymir lets out a long sigh. She didn’t like dancing but she’ll do it because she loved her wife.

An hour later, Levi helps himself to more lemon cake and another cup of beer. Most of the people had left since the party was kind of turning into a night club. The dj was now playing some hype EDM music. Connie was dancing on top of the table with Hange. 

Eren picks up Armin and twirls him around in the air like an airplane. Levi secretly would liked to be picked up like that. The raven shakes his head. No, he wasn’t jealous. He shouldn’t be. He was the one who didn’t want to dance.

Eren and Armin walk over to Levi softly panting.

 

“I wanna go home, Eren.” The raven says.

“What???? The party is just getting started. Can you stay for a little longer?” Eren whines.

“Eren, I’m taking the car and I’m going home. You can stay here and catch a ride from someone else. I’m tired.” Levi firmly states.

“Fine, I’ll take the train with Armin.” Eren mutters. 

Levi gives Eren a small kiss on the lips before sending Armin a glare as he walked out the hotel. 

“Little bitch.” Levi clenches his fist before getting into his Mercedes.

 

The party ended around one in the morning but people stayed to help clean up. Armin And Eren stacked up the chairs while Connie and Jean picked up leftover trash. Connie took home some left over food and drinks.

“Leave some for us. We want food too.” Eren calls over his shoulder watching Connie take containers out to his car.

“Hell no! I’m broke, I need this! You have a husband that can cook! Don’t complain!” Connie yells rushing out the door.

“Fatass.” Eren mumbles.

 

“Are you still gonna ride the train? It’s kind of late.” Armin asks as Eren and him stand outside.

“I’m gonna call a cab. You’re coming too. Who knows what kind of creeps are on the train at this time of night.” The brunette ordered dialing his cell.

“Thanks, I’ll uh give you money for the-“Armin digs through his pockets but Eren clasps a hand over his wrist.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Eren! You can’t keep doing this to me!” The blonde whines.

“I’m the boss. You’re suppose to do as I say.” The brunette smirks down at him making the other slightly blush.

 

Shortly their cab pulls up. The driver drops off Armin first since Eren wanted to see him leave.

“See you, Monday.” Eren gives him a small smile. “Stay safe.”

“You too.” 

Abruptly, the brunette plants a tiny kiss on Armin’s forehead leaving him red faced.

“Bye!” Armin slams the door shut running up to his apartment.

Did Eren mean to do that???????

 

Eren comes home around the devil’s hour. He was greeted by his two lovely pets following them to his room. Again, he’s come home late and he’d promise Levi he’d be home at night with him since he knows how much Levi gets scared being by himself.

“I’m sorry.” Eren whispers kissing the sleeping Raven on the forehead.

“Shut up and go to bed. Bastard.” Levi mumbles.

 

Ever since Sunday, Armin has been feeling pretty stuffy. He didn’t know if he was having allergies or just a cold. The blonde decided to fight through the running nose and the watery eyes going to work Monday morning.

“Good morning.” Jean nods at the other as soon as he walks in.

“I know. I know. I look gross.” Armin stares reading the man’s mind.

“Are you sick?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” The blonde sighs. “It’s not bad. I can handle it.” 

Armin pushes past the brunette heading into the elevator. He finds Eren in his office as usual.

 

“You okay, there?” Eren gives the other a look.

“I’m fine.” Armin replies in a hoarse voice soon after he sneezes.

“Maybe, you should take the day off.” Eren suggests grabbing a can of Lysol from a cabinet spraying it in the area where Armin sneezed.

“No! I’m fine, I pro-ahhh-nmghh!” The blonde lets out another sneeze.

Eren rolls his eyes grabbing the office phone dialing a number.

 

“Wait! Who are you calling???!!??” Armin questions getting in the brunette’s face.

Eren smirks staying silent.

“Sending Armin your way.” Eren says into the phone. “So make a spot for him, he’s kind of out of it today.” 

“Who’s that?????” The blonde asks as soon as Eren hung up.

“You’re taking the day off to go to the free clinic.” Eren states.

Wait. . . Free clinic. No!!!!! Levi works there!

“I can’t go! Levi hates me!” Armin cries gripping his hair. “Please, anywhere but there!”

“He does not hate you.” Eren chuckles. “Levi’s a great doctor. He knows what he’s doing.”

“But-“

Eren puts a finger to Armin’s lips. “Go. Things are taken care of here. I want you to feel better.”

 

Armin reluctantly walks out of Air Corp strolling to the train station. He did have a sore throat and his chest was congested but he didn’t have the flu or anything. 

Ten minutes later Armin gets off the train finding the free clinic by a church and a McDonald’s. He could go for some fries right now.

Armin shakes the thought out of his head before walking into the clinic.


	6. We Made Plans, Remember??

It’s been at least almost two hours and Armin was still sitting out in the waiting room with mothers and their crying children or creepy old men who’d sit too close to him. He already filled out a form, hell, people that came in after him left before he can even get in. This was ridiculous.

“A doctor is ready to see you.” A nurse taps Armin on the shoulder.

“Ok.” The blonde stood up following the nurse into a room.

 

“Ugh.” Levi makes a face at Armin.

“I know, I look disgusting.” 

“No, just you in general.” Levi corrected. “What do you want, brat?”

“Well um, Eren told me to come up here since I was si-“ the blonde lets out a loud sneeze.

“Can you not??? I don’t wanna get sick too!” The raven grabs a can of Lysol spraying it around the room.

“Sorry! I can’t help my sneezes! If you’re not gonna help me, I’ll just leave.” Armin states placing a hand on his hip.

“Bye.” Levi says waving his hand.

“Please. I waited two hours.” The blonde pleads clasping his hands together.

 

“Take a seat.” The raven sighs before putting on a pair of gloves.

“So, do you like being a doctor?” Armin asks sitting on the examination table.

Levi stays silent digging through the cabinets.

“Ok.” Armin says accepting that he’s being ignored.

 

The other walks up to him ordering Armin to open his mouth. He presses a brown stick against his tongue and shines a light down his throat.

“You’re congested.” Levi states turning off the light. 

“What do I-“ The blonde lets out wet cough and Levi backs away.

“Just go home. You’re not gonna die. I don’t know why Eren sent you here anyway. There’s other patients out there that have it worst than you.” The raven disinfects the room again spraying Lysol.

“Are you not gonna prescribe me anything?” Armin raises an eyebrow.

“Yah, I’m prescribing you to go home. Just take some Tylenol or Mucinex.” 

“Ok. Thanks for letting me in I guess.” The blonde gets up following Levi out the door.

“Bye Levi.” Armin says but the door had already slammed in his face.

 

What was even more embarrassing was that people in the waiting room had just witnessed what happened.

The blonde quietly walks out the clinic and grabs a bite to eat at McDonald’s. He holds the brown bag close to him as he gets on the train. The boy would eat it on the train if the transportation wasn’t so disgusting. 

His phone vibrates. Eren was calling him. Armin gives it a few seconds before answering it.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey! Are you still at the clinic or are you home?” Eren asks.

“I’m on the train. I just finished. Levi said I wasn’t really sick.”

“Oh. I thought for sure you were. You sounded pretty bad. I’m sorry about Levi. I know he’s mean but-“

“It’s fine, Eren.” Armin cuts him off. “He’s not mean at all.”

“That’s a lie.” Eren cackles. “You’re coming to work tomorrow right?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“If you don’t feel good or anything you can always call in. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll be there.” Armin confirms.

“Ok. There’s this comic con convention happening downtown. I’m planning to drag Levi in with me.” The brunette chuckles. “I always go by myself at these things and I just want him to go with me for once.”

“I would go but I’m not much into comic books or anything. Maybe if it was like an anime kon.”

“It’s alright. It’s the thought that counts I guess. I’m gonna let you go and get some rest.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.” Armin hangs up the phone just in time to get off at his stop.

 

The following morning, Armin’s cold had decreased overnight. The blonde took some mucinex and drunk a few glasses of orange juice. 

He indeed felt prettier than he did yesterday. 

 

Since he was a half hour early the blonde walks over to Petra’s bakery which was a little packed this morning.

“Hi Armin, it’s nice to see you.” Petra smiles at him. “What can I get for you?”

“Ummmm. . .” The blonde taps his chin.

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

“I do want a caramel latte, I’m just deciding on what pastry I want.” Armin says.

“Ok well, I’ll make the caramel latte as you decide.” The strawberry blonde suggests.

“Sounds good.” The boy gives her a thumbs up.

Soon, Armin goes with a buttered croissant and a cherry danish. Yah, he’s gonna gain five pounds from this maybe.

“Have a good day, Armin! See you next time.” Petra waves at him.

“Yah, Thanks!” Armin gives her a small smile walking out the door.

 

When the blonde heads to Air Corp he was greeted by Connie.

“For me?” His eyes lit up glancing at Armin’s bag.

“No, for me!” Armin grins at him walking past him to get in the elevator. 

The blonde finds a load of papers on his desk. Back to work again.

 

“How are you feeling, Armin? Eren, told me you were sick.” Erwin knocks on his door to make his prescience known but his height was already enough.

“I’m fine, I was just congested that’s all.” 

“Hey boss! Couldn’t find ya!” Eren appears from behind him. “Wow, Armin! You’re already here!”

“The meeting is in ten minutes.” Erwin glances at his watch. “Please be on time.”

“I’ll try.” Eren says as the older man walks away.

“I’m sorry that there’s so much work for you to do today. If you don’t finish, it’s fine.” Eren gives the blonde a sympathetic look.

“I can handle it.”

“Ok. Levi and I are gonna go out for lunch. You wanna come with?”

“Thanks but I um brought some lunch from home.” Armin lies.

“Really? Where is it? In the invisible fridge?” The brunette jokes.

“I’m gonna stay here and do as much as I can. Maybe I’ll flirt with Connie in to get him to buy me something.” 

“When that doesn’t work out, you can always call.” Eren smirks.

“We’ll see.”

 

Eren leaves Armin to work to get prepared for his meeting. When the clock reached one, Armin barely had half of the paperwork done. There’s no way he can eat lunch and finish.

“Hey Armin, the offer is still on the table.” Eren stands in the doorway with Levi next to him.

The raven was in casual clothes, a oversized black sweater and jeans. 

“No, I’m staying here.”

“Oh! I forgot! Levi, there’s a comic con convention downtown tonight. You’re coming with me.” Eren tells the other.

“No. I already have plans today.” Levi states.

“What??? With who? It can’t be Petra since she’s working all day.” Eren squints his eyes at the raven.

 

“I made plans with the brat.” Levi answers abruptly glancing at the blonde.

“Huhhh???” Armin’s ocean blue eyes widened.

“Yah Blondie, remember the time you asked me to come to your place?” Levi slowly walks to the other intimidatingly. “You remember? I want you to remember that.” The raven growls at the last sentence.

“Oh yah, hahaha! I did ask to hang out. Hehehe.” Armin nervously laughs rubbing his arm.

“Wait, you two are hanging out now????” Eren questions raising his eyebrow.

“Yah, why can’t we?” Levi gives him a look.

“I mean, I-I j-just You never m-mention..” Eren stutters scratching the back of his neck. “Well, that’s cool. I’ll go to the comic con by myself again this year.”

“Whatever. Let’s go, I’m hungry.” Levi grabs the man’s wrist pulling him out the room.

 

What did Armin just get himself into????? He never asked Levi to hang out???? Why did he say yes????? 

He hopes Levi changes his mind.


	7. I Meant Four Cups

After work, Armin makes a trip to the closest grocery store to get the things Levi told him to get. Four pounds of flour, a bag of sugar, pepperonis, and shredded cheese. Armin had the other stuff on the list at home. Hmm, seems like a recipe for pizza but he thought Levi didn’t like pizza????? 

A painful trip back home, Armin was back in one piece though this four pounds of flour was killing him. Why did Levi make him get this much flour? How much pizza were they even gonna make???

Armin pants laying on the couch after setting the groceries in the kitchen. He was kind of nervous about Levi coming here. He didn’t get a chance to fix up his apartment. He hopes Levi didn’t find it gross or messy.

 

The doorbell rings and Armin gets up to answer it.

“Welcome to my apartment.” The blonde lets him in. “You like?”

Levi makes a face glancing around. “It’s not great.” He cringes his nose.

“Sorry. You asked to hang out so suddenly.” 

“I only came so I didn’t have to go to one of Eren’s freak shows.” 

 

“Well um, why don’t you help yourself to some TV? I’ll clean up the kitchen a little bit.” Armin turns on the tv handing the remote to the raven.

Levi sits on the couch flipping through the channels but he felt like he was flipping through the same ten channels.

“What’s wrong with your tv? There’s nothing on!” Levi calls.

“I don’t have cable!”

“What the fuck!?”

Levi eventually finds a channel showing a 70’s action movie while Armin was suffering trying to make the pizza.

 

“Levi! Come help make the pizza!” Armin yells from the kitchen.

Levi turns his head and glances at the ginormous bag of flour on the table.

“Why did you get so much flour?” Levi’s eyes widened.

“You told me four pounds!”

“No, I texted you four cups.” Levi corrected.

“You texted me four pounds though.”

“I meant four cups.”

“Ughhhhh!” Armin lets out a huge groan and the doorbell rings.

“Who’s that now????” The blonde asks as Levi gets up to answer it.

 

“Pizza delivery!” Armin hears a man say.

No! No! Why?????

 

“Why would you order a pizza when I’m making you one!!!???!!” Armin cries as Levi walks into the living room with a family sized pizza box.

“You were taking too long.” Levi says glaring at the blonde before sitting on the couch.

Armin angrily cleans up the kitchen scrubbing the sink clenching his teeth. He hurls his trash into the trash can and shoves the rest of the junk he didn’t use in the fridge or in the pantry. It was official. He hated Levi.

Armin makes his way to the living room sitting on the other side of the couch. That pizza did look good even though it was just a plain pepperoni.

 

The blonde reached for a slice but Levi gripped his wrist making him yelp.

“What’re you doing?” The raven questions.

“J-j-ust h-h-hav-ing s-some pi-z-za.” Armin couldn’t help but stutter because Levi was making his heart beat so fast for no reason.

“Why?”

“N-n-nevermi-n-d.” Armin shakes his head though Levi still had his grasp on him.

“Are you scared of me, Blondie?” The raven states staring into his eyes.

“N-n-no.”

“Yah you are.” Levi puts pressure on his wrist.

“N-n-no.”

“You are!” The raven pushes him down against the couch pinning him.

“Yes I am!” Armin cries as tears fall down his cheeks.

“Stop crying.” Levi lets go of him. “I’m not gonna do anything.”

“That was mean.” Armin rubs his wrist which might have a bruise.

“Please, I could do a lot worse.” The raven scoffs pushing the pizza box closer to the blonde.

“Thanks.” Armin mumbles taking a slice.

“This movie is terrible.” Levi comments.

“I have Netflix.” Armin suggests. “I can get my laptop.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier? Little bitch!”

“Sorry! I just thought about it.” Armin answers running to his room to grab his laptop.

 

He hooks the laptop to an hdmi cord and lets Levi choose something to watch.

“You like criminal minds?” Levi asks looking at Armin’s watch history.

“Yah! It’s great! Do you watch it too?”

“Yah.” A small blush appears on the Raven’s cheeks.

“Then let’s watch it!” Armin exclaims and he runs back to his room to grab a couple of blankets for Levi and him.

So this was their hangout. Them laying around on the couch, legs entangled with one another under a heavy set of blankets binge watching criminal minds. Okay, Armin took it back. He doesn’t hate Levi.

 

Air Corp was closed on the weekends but that didn’t stop Eren from hanging out with Connie and Jean. Jean will usually tag along but he’ll mostly spend his weekends with his boyfriend. Connie lived alone so he had the free time. There was no reason for him to make up excuses.

 

“So Eren, what’s going on with you and Armin?” Connie questions as the three sit around at a table at Petra’s. 

She was a busier than usual today since it was a Saturday afternoon but she did have some help. A girl with red pigtails and a man with blonde hair styled into some kind of Mohawk.

“There’s nothing going on between us.” Eren answers the coconut head.

“You can’t hide from us. It’s pretty obvious. Especially you guys dancing at the party.” Jean adds taking a sip of his iced coffee.

“We were just having fun. Plus Levi didn’t want to dance and Armin offered.”

“Levi doesn’t seem to happy about Armin.” Connie whistled.

“They hung out yesterday. I’d say they’re getting along pretty well.” Eren says.

“Really?” His eyes widened. “I thought Levi hates him???”

“No, he doesn’t hate him.” Eren chuckles waving a hand in dismiss. “It’s just hard for Levi to make friends. That’s all. They’ll be pretty close before they know it.”

“We better ask an expert. Hey Petra! We need you!” Connie calls for the strawberry blonde.

“Hold on a second!” She replies.

 

A minute later she heads over towards them straightening her apron.

“What’s up?” She asks. “Is the food okay?”

“Yah it’s great.” Connie gives her a thumbs up. ”But that’s not what we called you here for.”

“How long did it take for Levi and you to become best friends?” Jean questions.

“Um I’d say about five years max. We met when I was 4 and he was 6. But we got really close around high school. Why? Did you want to be friends with him Connie and Jean?”

“Oh no thanks.” Connie gags shaking his head.

“Yah, he’s kind of hard to please. He told me some not so nice stuff about you Connie.”

“I figured.” Connie throws his hands in the air rolling his eyes. 

“That’s all we needed, Petra. Go back and make some money.” Eren smiles at her.

“I’ll try.” She winks at him.

 

“She’s so cute.” Connie stares at her walking back to the register.

“You should ask her out man.” Jean encouraged.

“Hell no! She’s Levi’s best friend. I ain’t goin down that road.”

“You need some kind of love life, Connie.” Eren says before taking a bite out of his brownie.

“Armin and I could’ve been something if you weren’t such a man slut.” The bald man teases.

“Like you had a chance.” Eren laughs.

“I would’ve if it wasn’t for you!”

 

The men spilt up after Petra’s. Connie had went back to his apartment, Jean went home to do grocery shopping with his boyfriend, and Eren just went home. Levi should be there. He didn’t have to work today either.

 

As usual, Eren was greeted by Amber and Sasha.

“Hey guys!” The brunette ruffles Sasha on the head and picks up Amber kissing her on the cheek.

“Levi! I’m home!” Eren calls but no answer.

The brunette checks all around the house. He checks the garage to find the Raven’s Mercedes not in its parking lot. 

He’ll be back, Eren shrugs his shoulders.

 

His phone vibrates. Armin was calling him.

“Hey.” The brunette answers.

“Hi. Are you busy right now?”

“No, just got home. What? Miss me already?”

“Hahaha. Listen, I found this stray cat in the dump by my apartment so I Um took her back with me. She was really hungry. Do you think you can come and get some cat food or cat stuff? Anything would be fine really.”

“Alright. I’ll bring Amber and some stuff. I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”

Eren leaves Sasha in the backyard so she can run around and do whatever. He fills a bag with cans of cat food and some cat toys. He did bring some litter in case the cat would need to use the bathroom.

“We’re going on a mission, Amber.” Eren says placing her in the front seat with him.

He would bring Sasha but he wouldn’t know how she would behave around another cat that wasn’t Amber.

The brunette parks in front of the apartment complex and runs up the stairs with Amber behind him.

 

“Hi.” Armin opens the door. “I uh didn’t expect Amber to look like that. She kind of looks like um-“

“An uncooked piece of chicken. I know. Levi calls her a raw chicken breast.” Eren cuts him off.

“She’s in here.” Armin leads Eren to the frail and thin black cat that was laying on the carpet. 

Eren opens a can of cat food dumping the contents onto a bowl setting it in front of the cat.

“Eat. It’s safe.” Eren assures petting her head.

The kitten hesitated at first but takes a small morsel. Soon she eats the whole thing in one bite. Eren gives her another can and Armin fills a bowl with water.

 

After the kitten was situated Eren introduces Amber to her.

“Do you want to keep her?” Eren asks the blonde as they watch the two cats play.

“I mean it would be nice but no way am I able to take care of her now. I can barely take care of myself. I’ll probably just bring her to a shelter.”

“You don’t have to do that. Maybe I can keep her at my place until you’re ready for her. I can tell you really want her.” Eren suggests.

“Wow, that’d be really nice.”

 

The two sit on the couch while the kittens were on the floor being lazy bums. They only played for like two minutes and were already tired.

“Thanks for coming today.” Armin says smiling at the brunette.

“No problem. I like animals. And you too.”

“Uhhhh-“ Armin doesn’t even get a chance to say anything before Eren plants his lips against his.

The blonde stays still letting his boss kiss him. No, this wrong. He was dating Levi and they were just starting to get along.

“Eren.” Armin pulls away. 

“I know you like me too.” 

“Yah but Levi. This isn’t right. He’s your boyfriend. You should be kissing him.”

“It’s okay. I promise. Please just kiss me. That’s all I want.” Eren cups the blonde’s cheeks.

Before knew it, Armin leans forward smashing his lips against Eren’s.

 

It was around seven in the evening when Levi comes home. This was the about the fifteenth time he went grocery shopping without Eren. The brunette always promised him he’d go grocery shopping with him but he’d always find a excuse. Levi spots Sasha in the backyard clawing at the door. He leaves her outside but finds it suspicious that Amber wasn’t anywhere in the house. Did Eren take her?

 

His cell phone rings and the raven sighs answering it.

“What do you want?” He answers.

“Is this Levi? Levi Ackerman?” A woman’s voice says.

“Yah, what?”

“You’re on Petra Ral’s emergency contact list. I’m here to informed that she’s been in a accident. D-“

“Where? Where at!?” Levi demands griping his phone.

“Sir, I need you-“

“Give me the address, lady! I need to see her!”

“We’re at 215 Center Park lane at the intersection.”

Levi hangs up before she can say another word. He grabs his car keys and drives almost 90 on the road to get to Petra’s destination.


	8. Man, life just sucks

Levi finds the accident a minute later. The whole intersection was filled with ambulances and cop cars. Other cars had to find another way since the whole street was blocked off.

“Move!” Levi pushes through a sea of people.

He sees the EMT pull Petra’s mangled body out from her car.

“Petra!” Levi calls trying to run over to her but a cop grabs his wrist.

“Sir, you need to stay back.” He orders but Levi shoves him away.

“Shut up!” The raven runs over to Petra.

 

“No. Please.” Levi’s lips tremble getting on his knees next to her.

“We’re doing everything we can.” The EMT tells him using the defibrillator on her lifeless body.

No matter how many shocks she wasn’t waking up.

“She’s gone.” One of the men say.

“No! Try again! She has to be alive!” Levi cries at them.

“I’m sorry.” The EMT says shaking his head.

Levi pushes the guy out the way hugging Petra’s body.

 

“Petra! You have to be awake! You can’t leave me!” The raven cries into her shoulder.

“Sir-“ 

“Leave us alone!” He roars at the EMT making him back away.

“Petra! I need you! Please!” Tears run down Levi’s face as he smoothed the bangs out of her face.”I can’t be in this world without you!”

No response.

“Petra!” Levi sobs realizing that she was never coming back.

The EMT and a few other guys take Petra from the crying raven.

“No! Don’t take her away from me!” The raven bawls on the concrete floor with an arm out trying to reach any part of the girl. “Petra!”

“I’m sorry.” A nurse says touching his shoulder.

 

Levi meets Petra’s parents at the hospital after the incident. The raven was still undeniable of what happened. He couldn’t believe Petra was dead. She was strong. What happened?

“It was a drunk driving accident.” A cop tells them. “The driver ran a red light and hit Petra on the driver side. She and the other driver were killed instantly.” 

Petra’s mom whimpers wiping her tears with a tissue. Her dad however was kind of silent but you can tell he was devastated. 

“Why did this happen to our little girl? She was too young.” Her mom says. “She didn’t even get to live her life yet.”

Levi stays quiet as tears run down his cheeks.

“Here honey.” She hands him a tissue as they walk out the hospital.

 

“At least she’s in heaven. Where she’ll be safe.” Her father looks up at the sky. 

“Damn that drunk driver!” The man suddenly breaks down punching the wall. “Screw him! I wished he was alive so I can fucking beat the shit out of him! How dare he take my beautiful daughter out of this world!?”

“Honey, please.” Her mother pulls the man into a hug.

 

“Levi, would you like us to drive you home?” They ask the raven.

“No, I’m fine. I just need to be alone.”

“Please please text us when you get home.”

“I will.” He gives them a small smile.

 

Eren arrives home with Amber around midnight. He takes Sasha out from the backyard bringing her back inside. Levi was here. Why did he not let her back in?

“Levi?” The brunette calls heading towards their bedroom.

He finds the raven curled up under the blankets in the dark.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day.” Eren turns their lampshade on and he sees the tears on the man’s cheeks.

 

“Levi, what’s wrong?” The brunette’s eyes widened pulling the other into a hug.

“Petra.” Is all he says.

“What about her? Tell me.” Eren rubs his back.

“She-she’s gone.” Levi bursts into tears again burying his face against his chest.

“What? What do you mean? Please tell me you’re lying.”

“She got hit by a drunk driver.” The raven manages to say through the tears.

“Oh my god.” Eren gasps. “Levi, I’m -I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He holds onto him tighter. “Petra was such a sweet girl. She didn’t deserve any of this. I know you really loved her. This isn’t fair.” The brunette kisses the side of his head. “It’s okay. Let it all out. It’s just us.”

Eren lets Levi sob into his shirt getting it all soaking wet. Never in his life had he ever seen the raven cry so when he saw Levi in tears he knew something tragic must’ve happened. Hell, he didn’t even know Levi could cry. Seeing Levi like this breaks Eren’s heart. He’d rather be insulted by the other than watch him in tears.

“I love you, Levi. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you sooner.” Eren kisses the top of his head.”I wish there was something I can say to make you feel better.”

“You can’t.” The raven wipes his tears with the back of his sleeve.

“Listen baby, if you don’t want me to go to work tomorrow. You just say the word and I’ll stay here with you.” Eren cups his cheeks. “I’ll make you breakfast in bed first thing in the morning, then give you a nice bath, and-“

“No, go to work. You need to. Don’t worry about me.” Levi shakes his head.

“I have to! It’s my job! I wanna take care of you.” Eren grips his shoulders. 

“Go to work.” The man orders. “I can take care of myself.” Levi turns on his side pulling the covers over his body.

“Fine but call me if you need me. I’ll come straight home.” Eren wraps his arm around the other’s waist kissing his shoulder.

Though Eren still had the sinking feeling in his heart that the whole time Levi was here alone he had been making out with Armin.

 

Eren wakes up earlier than usual for work. He did end up making breakfast for Levi however the raven was still in slumber. The brunette puts on his suit after pressing it. 

“I’m gonna go to work.” Eren says patting Levi on the head. “I made breakfast in the kitchen. You can tell me to come home anytime, okay?”

The raven mumbles something that Eren couldn’t make out and turns on his side facing away from the other.

The brunette smiles at his sleeping boyfriend kissing his forehead before leaving his house.

 

Armin woke up pretty earlier than usual to go to Air Corp. He tried to stop and get some coffee at Petra’s but the shop was closed today. No note or anything. Hmmm, maybe Petra had something to do. Maybe he’ll stop by later when he gets off.

No one was in lobby when Armin walked in. Usually Connie and Jean would sit around and wait til the clock hit 9. The blonde says a quick hello to the receptionist and heads to the elevator.

 

He sees Eren in his office with bloodshot eyes drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hi Eren, are you okay?” Armin asks.

“Yah, it’s been a rough day yesterday. Well actually for Levi, really.”

“Why? Is he okay? What happened?” The blonde panicked.

“He’s fine. He’s just kind of upset. I don’t know how to tell you this but Petra. . . She died in a car accident.” Eren explains.

 

Wait??? What??? No! He just saw her not even a day ago! 

“So that explains why her shop was closed today.” Is all Armin manages to say.

“Yah. Her parents are gonna close it up and do whatever.” He shrugs his shoulders. “This just really sucks. Life isn’t fair.”

“I can tell. Are you sure Levi is okay? I mean he lost his only friend.” 

“He’ll be okay. I told him to call me if he wants me to go home.”

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Eren, come on, we’re gonna be late! Boss is waiting for us outside.” Krista orders into the intercom.

“Another meeting?” Armin questions. 

“Sadly.” Eren sighs grabbing his suitcase and coffee. “I’ll be back around four I think.” 

“I’ll be waiting then. What do I have to do for you while you’re gone?”

“Nothing.” Eren nonchalantly answers.

“What do you mean “nothing?” Armin raises an eyebrow. “There must be some kind of paperwork I have to do.”

“I don’t have papers for you to sort out. So I guess you can do whatever you want.”

“Eren.” Armin gives him a look placing a hand on his hip. “You have to give me something to do. I’m your assistant.”

“Hmmm.” Eren hums glancing around the room. “Oh! I know what you can do!” The brunette rummages through his desk finding a piece of paper and writes something down.

“Here’s my address. I want you to check on Levi and make sure he’s okay. You think you can stay with him til I get back?” Eren hands him the slip of paper.

“He’s not a child, Eren.” The blonde rolls his eyes.

“I know but he’s really upset right now and I don’t think he should be alone. You’re my assistant so you have to do this.” 

“Ok. If I end up dead, it’s your fault.”

“I’ll take full responsibility!”

 

Armin catches the cab giving the guy the last of his cash. He knew Eren was rich but not this rich! His house must have at least five bedrooms in it. It was ginormous and only two people were living in it. Why did they even need a house like this?

Armin’s finger trembles as he presses the doorbell. 

 

“What do you want, brat?” Levi peaks his head through the open crack.

“I’m here to hang out with you!” The blonde smiles. “Kind of.”

“Did Eren send you here?”

“Yah, he wanted me to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine. Go away.” The raven glares at him trying to close the door but Armin puts his foot down in the middle.

“No! I’m here to make sure you’re okay! I’m not leaving plus I’m out of cash to catch a cab.”

“Don’t cause any trouble.” Levi opens the door wide enough for Armin to come inside and the blonde was attacked by a furry body.

“Oh hi!” Armin giggles in between the kisses Sasha was giving him.

Levi rolls his eyes before walking into the living room.

 

The blonde gets up and Sasha follows after him. 

“What’s all of this?” Armin gestures at the photographs on the coffee table.

“It’s nothing. It’s not important. Anymore.” Levi sighs laying on the couch pulling the covers over his body.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with them?” Armin glances at the photos seeing it was all of Levi and Petra whether it was recent or years ago.

 

“It was something we were making ever since we were in middle school. I was suppose to make a scrap book but I never got the chance to finish. There’s no point to anyway, she’s gone so she can’t see them.” Levi answers with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Maybe other people would want to look at it like her parents and her family. It’d be nice and if she’s having a funeral you can place it in her coffin or something. It’s never too late.” Armin smiles at the other sitting down next to him.

“The funeral is on Friday. I don’t think it’ll be finish by then.”

“I’ll help you!” Armin exclaims. “It’s not like I have anything to do and I am suppose to keep you company. Let’s finish the scrapbook together.”

“Brat!” Levi snaps facing away from the blonde with reddened cheeks.

“Was it something I said?” Armin innocently raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Levi coughs. “Let’s get started I guess.”


	9. You don’t know how to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter cause I love my fellow readers (: stay awesome!

“No Eren! You were suppose to come with me to the funeral!” Levi yells into the phone.

“I’m sorry, baby. Erwin rescheduled the meeting for this afternoon in Tokyo. I’ll be gone this whole weekend.” Eren says grimacing at Levi’s screaming. 

Erwin had told Eren about the meeting last night and Eren knew Levi would act like this when he told him. The meeting was suppose to happen next weekend but since Krista wouldn’t be able to go those days she decided this weekend. Levi should be mad at her not him.

“I’m not going by myself!” Levi says.

“I’ll let Armin come with you!” Eren’s eyes lit up.

“No way! I’m not going anywhere with that little bitch.” The raven growls.

“Why not? You guys are getting along pretty well. You’re friends now.”

“He’s not my friend! I only tolerate him. Get it through your thick skull, brat!”

“Levi please, it’s the only solution I have. Please don’t be difficult.” Eren sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That little bitch better be at the house at 3.” And the raven hangs up.

 

“Everything okay? You look like you can use a cup of coffee with extra sugar.” Krista walks in handing him a coffee mug.

“Thanks.” Eren smiles at her. “Levi’s kind of angry that I couldn’t go to the funeral.”

“I’m so sorry, Eren. It’s all my fault. You have every right to be angry with me.” She bows her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugs her off.

 

“Morning!” The chirpy blonde joins the conversation. “I came early to start on your paperwork, Eren.”

“Actually, you’re not. You’re not gonna be here at all.” Eren states.

“Huhhh????” Armin raises an eyebrow. “Am I fired?” He begans to panic. “I’m sorry Eren! I’m sorry for whatever I did. Please tell me what I did wrong and I’ll fix it!” The blonde begs clasping his hands and Krista giggles at him.

“No.” Eren chuckles his head. “You’re not fired. Look, Petra’s funeral is today and I told Levi I would come but I have an important meeting to go to. So I told Levi you would come with him.”

“What????!! No! He hates me!”

“For the umpteenth time, Levi does not hate you. I promise. Please go, he needs someone with him. I can’t believe I’m paying my assistant to attend a funeral.” 

“Ok, I guess.” Armin nods his head.

“The funeral starts around 4:30. I told Levi you’d be at the house at 3. You remember the address right?”

“Yah.”

“Thanks. I’m counting on you.” Eren ruffles his hair. He would kiss him but Krista was in the room with them.

Soon Eren and Krista head out the building getting in the cab with Erwin. Armin packs his stuff up and heads back home. 

 

The blonde decides to go to the nearest department store by Air Corp. He didn’t feel like wearing a suit so he bought a plain long sleeve white button down shirt and black pair of slacks. He had a black tie at home. Also, the blonde stopped at a florist shop to purchase a bouquet of red roses for Levi. 

Armin gets back to the apartment around 12 in the afternoon. He takes a quick shower and puts on his newly bought clothes. He straightens his tie and combs his some more. His bangs were starting to get long getting into his eyes. He’ll cut them when he has the time. 

Armin grabs the bouquet of roses and calls for a cab. He was gonna get to the house a lot earlier than three but he wanted to see how Levi was doing. 

 

“You have a date today?” The cab driver asks him glancing at the roses.

“Oh no.” The blonde answers quickly blushing. “Just for a friend.” 

 

Armin pays the cab driver as he drops him off at Eren’s house. He walks up to the front door ringing the doorbell. 

 

“What do you want, brat?” Levi answers the door glaring up at him.

“Why aren’t you ready? The funeral-“

“I’m not going.” The raven states cutting him off.

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t want to!” Levi tries to slam the door but Armin puts his foot in between the crack.

“Let go before I crush your foot!”

“No. Not until you give me a reason.” Armin pushes past the raven and sits on the couch waiting for an answer.

“Why should I go? I don’t want to see her dead body or people crying. Funerals just shouldn’t exist.” Levi mutters.

“Funerals are suppose to celebrate their life on earth and all the good times they brought to the people around them. Think of it as a celebration of her going to the other side.” Armin suggests.

 

“A celebration?” Levi makes a face at him. “That’s all you got? I just lost my best friend who I thought would be right by my side! She died too early to get married, to get her own house, to have her own kids! All the stuff she’s been dreaming about! I can’t be happy about that!” The raven covers his face with his hands.

“My mom ruined death for me as a child and now I can’t handle it as an adult.” Levi sobs.

Oh no, please don’t tell me he’s crying, Armin thought. The blonde wasn’t good with criers. 

“What did she do?” Armin questions.

“I asked her if I was gonna die and she said I was gonna live forever.” The raven answers wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

“You actually believed that?”

“I was five! I didn’t know anything! Brat!” Levi snaps at him.

“Well, regardless, I think you should go to the funeral.” Armin stood up placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders. “Your best friend needs you one last time. She’d want you to be there for her. If you really were her best friend you would go. What am I saying? If you were really her best friend you would go up to the podium and talk about her!”

“I hate that your right.” Levi whispers to him before going upstairs to get dressed.

 

Armin watches Levi walk down the stairs in a black suit with slicked back hair. He should really start wearing his hair like that. 

“Maybe I should drive.” Armin spoke up. “I’m suppose to watch over you.”

“If you wreck my car, I’ll kill you.” The raven growls throwing his keys at the blonde.

“Say no more.” Armin throat gulps nodding his head. “I Um bought the roses for you.” He gestures to the bouquet at the coffee table.

“I don’t know what you want me to do with it.” Levi says looking away.

“Do you have a vase?” Armin asks walking into the kitchen.

Levi grabs a glass vase at the bottom cabinet. Armin fills the vase up with water and puts it in the middle of the coffee table placing the roses in it.

“There.” Armin says. “It looks nice like that.” He turns around smiling at the raven.

“Whatever. We’re gonna be late if we don’t get going.” Levi scoffs walking out the front door.

 

The funeral was located at a church Petra used to go when she was younger with her parents. Levi didn’t know much of the people that were here except some people that went to school with them and her newly hired employees. Isabel and Farlan, he think were their names. He sees her parents sitting in the very front.

 

“Where do you wanna sit?” Armin asks the raven.

Levi leads him to sit in the middle a few rows behind Isabel and Farlan. The raven reads the pamphlet they were given as the pastor speaks about life and death. 

“We’ll begin with any speeches anyone has about Petra.” The pastor says.

 

The first to go up to the podium was Petra’s parents. Her father did most of the talking while her mother was constantly crying wiping her tears with a tissue. Armin did cry a little seeing how much their parents loved their little girl.

Next was Isabel and Farlan. They talked about how their first day went working at Petra’s store. How much of a sweet person she was and the great times they shared even though they only knew her for a week. 

 

Before he knew it, Levi gets up out of his seat walking to the podium after Farlan and Isabel.

“I wasn’t suppose to speak up here today.” Is the first thing Levi says into his microphone. “Then I felt bad knowing that Petra would speak for me if I had died. Petra was the first real friend I ever had. My mother had problems with drugs when I was younger and she would invite me to her house for dinner and her parents let me spend the night when my mom would never come home. She broke down my walls and treated me like I was the best thing in the whole world. I honestly never imagined her dying because you never think about it. You never think about it happening so suddenly, you don’t want to think about your best friend dying. I thought she would live long enough to get married and have kids. So long story short, I miss my best friend. She didn’t have to go like this. I would do anything to bring her back but I know whatever I do won’t be enough. I love my best friend and I’m glad that she’s in a better place now. Safe from all this stuff in this cruel world.” Levi walks down the stage and people clap though some cheer.

Levi was silent the whole funeral. Armin wanted to ask if he was okay but he was a little scared. After the funeral had ended the church was serving food in the lobby. 

“I’m gonna wait in the car. You can eat something if you want.” Levi says to blonde before walking out the building.

Armin didn’t really know any of these people. Isabel and Farlan were at a table wrapped up in their own conversation. Some people were looking at the scrapbook Levi and him made of Petra. He felt lonely without Levi. He didn’t want to eat if he was gonna be by himself. So the blonde walks out the building as well.

 

“That was quick.” Levi says as Armin gets in the driver seat.

“I didn’t eat. Do you want me to take you back home?”

“Let’s go back to your place.” Levi says and Armin was shocked to hear that.

“Um Alright then.” Armin puts the car in gear driving out of the parking lot.

 

They were at the blonde’s apartment a half hour later. Armin was so ready to get out of his clothes and into comfy pajamas. 

“That was a nice speech. I really liked it. I saw how much you cared about Petra.” Armin tells the raven as they walk up to the apartment.

“Thanks.” Is all Levi says.

 

Armin puts on Criminal Minds for Levi on his Netflix while he gets changed. He puts on some shorts and a thin cotton t shirt. 

“I want clothes too, brat.” Levi glares at Armin who had walked out of his room.

“I don’t know if you’ll like any of my clothes. Plus, they might be a little bit big on you.”

“I’ll wear anything over this suit.” 

“Ok. You’ll have to ask me nicely.” Armin smirks at the other.

“Give me a change of clothes before I break your face.” Levi growls at the boy with cold eyes.

 

“Change of clothes coming up!” Armin sprints back into his room finding a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a baby blue cotton shirt. He wasn’t worn the shirt since freshman year of high school, he hopes Levi could fit into it.

Armin hands the clothes to the raven and Levi changes into the bathroom. During that time the blonde ordered some Asian takeout for delivery. 

“You did this on purpose.” Levi gives the blonde a cold glare coming out of the bathroom.

The pajama pants were too baggy on him laying low on his hip and the shirt did fit him however it was too short as it ended a little past his waist. Admin forgot that he had gotten a little taller after freshman year.

“I’m sorry! Those are the only clothes I had that would fit you. I don’t have any other pajamas.” Armin cries. “Please don’t hurt me!”

“Whatever.” Levi sighs sitting on the other side of the couch.

“I ordered some take out if thats okay.” Armin says.

“You’re paying.”

“I figured.”

The delivery man rings the bell ten minutes later and Armin hands him a twenty telling him to keep the change.

The food smelled so good he could eat the whole thing but he knew Levi was hungry too.

 

Armin makes Levi and him a plate in the kitchen. 

“What time is Eren suppose to be back?” Armin asks the raven handing him a plate.

“He didn’t tell you? He’s gonna he in Tokyo for the weekend.”

“What!? He didn’t say that!”

“Hmmm. He knew you would act like this.”

 

The two laid on the couch together legs entangled in one another and their empty plates on the coffee table. 

“Um Levi?” Armin says.

“What, Brat?”

“In your speech, you said you’re mom had uh drug problems.” Armin sits up.

“Yah. So what?” 

“What was that like? What happened to her?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Levi faces away from him.

“I want to know. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“It’s not important anymore.” Levi answers. “She died when I was in middle school. She overdosed on some pills and I had to live with my uncle. I never really talked to her cause she was drunk most of the time and she would hurt me a little bit.”

“I’m so sorry.” A tear escapes from the corner of Armin’s eye.

“Why the hell are you crying? Stop!” Levi shouts.

“I can’t help it!” The blonde sheds a waterfall of tears. “No wonder you’re the way you are now.”

“What the hell are you talking-“ 

Armin cuts him off with a kiss. The blonde caresses the Raven’s cheek and then grabs his hand.

“You don’t know how to love.” The boy says pulling away.


	10. I’m just an old man

The raven grips onto Armin’s hand as the other kissed him once again. Armin lets his free hand slip under the shirt Levi was wearing touching the smooth bare skin on his back. He felt so good.

The blonde trails his lips along the man’s neck. He plants kisses against Levi’s collarbone.

“Hey!” The raven glares at the other because of the weird feeling Armin was giving him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” Armin’s face reddens trying to get off of Levi but he pulls him closer.

“Its okay. Keep going.” He assures. “It just felt good.”

The blonde presses his lips against Levi’s collarbone once again but this time he begins to suck on the skin. Listening to Levi moan and whimper turned him on a little bit. 

“I want more.” Armin lightly whispers pulling Levi’s shirt up to his chest. 

The raven curls his fingers into the blonde’s tresses as he feels Armin press kisses against the soft spots of his tummy. The blonde pulls down Levi’s pant’s down a little to where his hip bones were exposed.

So sexy, Armin thought tracing the shape with his finger. The raven flinched under his touch.

The blonde places his mouth directly on Levi’s hipbone and uses every strength to suck.

“Armin!” The raven lets out a loud moan. This was the first time Levi had called him by his name for once. God, it felt so good. Way better than being called brat. 

Armin pulls Levi’s pants back up to his waist and plants a kiss on his bare forehead.

“You’re really beautiful, Levi.” The blonde says.

“Whatever. I’m just an old man.” He faces away from him.

“You’re not old. Not to me.” 

 

Then Armin heads back to reality. He just kissed his boss’s boyfriend! No, no! Why didn’t he stop himself? Why didn’t Levi stop him? Eren probably wouldn’t forgive Armin after what he just done. Maybe he should stop. He didn’t want to get in anymore trouble. If Levi found out that Eren and him made out a few nights ago, Armin would be dead. 

“Um Levi?” Armin says but the only response he got was the light snores from the other side of the couch.

Armin turns off the tv and picks up the raven without trying to wake him up at all. Surprisingly Levi was pretty light. He was only 5’2 he shouldn’t weigh that much anyway.

The blonde sets the sleeping Raven on the bed and before he knew it he kisses his forehead. Armin gets in the bed beside him and he feels an arm wrap around his waist. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he kept this all a secret from both of them.

 

The blonde was the first to wake up of the two. Levi had his face buried against the back of Armin’s neck. Armin grabs Levi’s hand pressing a kiss against his palm. The raven was so adorable in his sleep that Armin forgot what a demon he could actually be when awake. His shirt had ridden up to his chest exposing his six pack. Armin couldn’t help but trace the shape of them and his navel.

 

“Stop.” The raven mumbles flinching at Armin’s touch.

“Sensitive?” Armin questions.

“Ticklish.” Levi whispers.

“You’re so cute.” The blonde teases before squeezing the other’s sides earning a shriek.

“Armin!” The raven screams in laughter trying to push his hands away.

“I’m the best tickle monster there is. Don’t try to fight back.” Armin smirks pulling Levi closer to him by grabbing the Raven’s leg.

Armin didn’t remember being this strong. Or was it because Levi was so light?

The blonde wraps an arm underneath Levi and blows a raspberry right at his navel.

“Quit!” The raven cries in laughter twisting Armin’s wrist making him let go.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell people you’re ticklish.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you had the guts to tickle me.” Levi snaps at him.

 

The two get dressed for the day. Armin lets Levi wear a pair of his jeans and a beige sweater. Though the jeans were bit baggy at the end and loose around his waist.

“We should go downtown today.” Armin suggests.

“I promised Petra’s parents I’d help clean up the shop.” Levi declines.

“Oh.” The blonde frowns. “Ok. I’ll help too then.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Yah but I don’t want you to be alone. I’m suppose to keep you company.” 

“Whatever. Just don’t get in my way.”

 

Levi and Armin drive down to Petra’s shop which was now a clustered mess inside. 

“This is so sad.” Armin looks around the place.

 

Behind the counter was Isabel and Farlan.

“What’s going on? There’s a lot of stuff here.” Levi asks the two.

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?” Isabel raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh Levi, you made it!” Petra’s mom comes out from the back giving him a hug. “We decided to keep the shop open. We wanted to continue what we had left of our daughter. She has recipes for all of her desserts and we’re working on recreating them.”

“Wow! That’s great!” Armin smiles at her. “I think Petra would like that.”

“A friend of yours?” Her mom asks Levi.

“Eh.” The raven shrugs his shoulders and Armin pouts.

“We’ll this shop isn’t gonna fix itself. Levi, you think you can clean the floors and the windows?” 

The raven nods his head strolling to the closet to get a mop.

“What can I do?” Armin asks the woman.

“I guess you can help Isabel and Farlan on baking the desserts. We’re planning on reopening the shop tomorrow morning.” She answers.

“Alright then.”

 

The group didn’t finish until midnight. Levi had made the place spotless and the bathroom pure white smelling like bleach. Isabel, Farlan, and Armin baked up all the could of the ingredients they had. Some stuff did taste like how Petra would make it but others they had to try harder. 

 

“It was nice meeting you, Armin.” Isabel gives him a smile.

“You too.” 

“It’d be nice if you guys came tomorrow to support us.” Petra’s mother suggests.

“I’ll probably come tomorrow to visit you guys.” Armin replies.

“What about you, Levi?” Farlan questions.

“I’ll think about it. Let’s go brat, I’m tired.” The raven walks out the doors and Armin says his goodbyes before following after him.

The ride home was silent. Armin tries to change Levi’s radio but the man threatened to cut off his fingers if he messed with his station. 

 

What Armin didn’t expect was two FBI agents at the door of his apartment.

“Armin Arlert?” One of the agents asks.

“Hi.” The blonde manages to say.

“We’re chasing after a serial killer that has your brother.”

The blonde lets out a gasps. “What???? Is he gonna be okay??? He’s alive, right????”

“We’re not sure. Kurapika went after him by himself a few nights ago and hasn’t been back. There’s a possibility that the killer might know about you since you’re his brother. We think it’s best if you don’t stay at your place for a few days until we get this mess cleared up. The serial killer could be after you too.” The other FBI agent states.

“I uh, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I guess you can stay with Eren and me.” Levi spoke up.

“Really? You’ll let me move in?” The blonde’s eyes widened.

“Just don’t break anything.”

“Wow, thank you so much!” Armin pulls the shorter man into a hug.

“Hands off!” The raven shoved him away. 

 

Armin packs up the necessities in his backpack. Some clothes, his toothbrush and his hair brush.

“You have a brother?” Levi asks.

“Yah, his name is Kurapika. I thought Eren might’ve told you.”

“Maybe. I probably wasn’t listening.”

“Anyways.” The blonde rolls his eyes. “He’s an FBI agent. There’s no way he could get himself killed. He’s strong. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.”

“Well, maybe weak runs in the family.” Levi looks Armin up and down.

“You can shit talk me as much as you like but leave Kurapika out of it.” Armin’s ocean blue orbs glowed with anger. “Kurapika is anything but weak. If he was here, he’d pin you down with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back.”

“Whatever.” Levi scoffs. “Hurry up and pack. I wanna go.”

 

The ride back to the mansion, Armin couldn’t stop fidgeting or scratching at his wrist. He was so worried about his brother and about himself. The killer could be stalking them right now and he wouldn’t never know it.

“Quit moving so much. It’s annoying.” Levi scolds glaring at the blonde.

“I’m sorry, I’m just scared for Kurapika. I don’t know what I can do to even help him.”

“He’s gonna be okay. You said he was strong, he’ll probably get through it.” 

“Yah but-“

“Just trust the FBI force to take care of your brother. Let them do their job.” 

“Erm, okay I guess.” The blonde shuts up and looks out the window. 

 

They make it back to the house and Sasha greets them well mostly Armin cause Levi pushed her away. Amber stays where she was in her bed. Armin’s cat stays cuddled up with Amber. 

“Which room am I allowed to sleep in?” Armin questions. “Or do you want me upstairs or downstairs? Should I-“

“I don’t care! There’s five rooms in this house! Pick one!” The raven cuts him off.

“Geez.” The blonde flinches at his tone. “I’ll just sleep downstairs.”

 

Armin makes himself comfortable at the master suite at the end of the hallway. He changes into his pajamas and lays on his bed. He didn’t know why but he tried to call his brother’s cell. The phone goes automatically to voicemail.

Armin sighs and lays his phone at the nightstand. He doesn’t know how long he’s laying here until Levi slowly walks into the room with a plate of fudge brownies and a cup of milk.

 

“For you, I guess.” Is what the Raven says.

“Thanks, this is very nice.” Armin smiles at him taking the plate setting it on his lap.

“Your brother is gonna be okay. They’re gonna find them.” Levi assures sitting beside him.

“Yah, they will. I know.” 

“I’m sorry about today. I don’t know how to comfort someone. No one ever taught me how.” Levi apologizes.

“Making someone brownies and bringing them milk, whoever said that wasn’t comforting is totally wrong.” 

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome. You’re gonna stay here with me tonight, right?” 

“I don’t know.” A tiny blush appears on Levi’s cheeks.

“It’s okay if you want to sleep by yourself. I understand.

“I get to be by the wall.” Levi states.

“Fine by me.”


	11. I don’t like giving away my secrets

It was late in the afternoon when Levi and Armin both wake up. They were so exhausting from cleaning Petra’s shop yesterday and the whole serial killer thing with Kurapika. Plus they might have had a little make-out session last night before they went to sleep.

“I was thinking maybe we can go to Petra’s for a little bit and catch a movie and some dinner tonight.” Armin suggests.

“I don’t care.” Levi answers feeding Amber and Armin’s cat their wet cat food.

 

Armin finally gave the the kitten a name calling her Star. Levi thought the name was stupid but Armin could care less. Eren would be coming home tonight but he didn’t say specifically what time. Armin didn’t even get the chance to tell him he was staying at his house.

“Are you ready?” Levi asks.

“Oh, we’re going to Petra’s?”

“Yah, where else?” The raven rolls his eyes. 

“We won’t stay there for long, I promise.” Armin assures getting in the passenger seat but Levi pulls him right out the car ordering the blonde that he was driving.

 

The building was packed when they arrived. Every table was filled and the line wait was about fifteen minutes. They were doing great for the first day of reopening. 

“Wow, it’s busy.” Armin glances around.

“No shit.” Levi mutters.

A couple finishes their food leaving an empty booth by the windows. Levi rushes over to get it beating another couple who had wanted the table. They give him a glare before walking out the building.

 

“Hi Armin.” Isabel greets him. “You here by yourself?”

“No, Levi’s here. He’s saving us a table. You guys are very busy today.” 

“Yah, we’re almost out of ingredients. Mrs. Ral had to go and get some more stuff at the grocery store.” Farlan adds.

“I hope she makes it back in time.” Armin says as more people walk in the door. “Anyways, I’ll just have an iced coffee and six chocolate chip cookies. Levi and I will share them.”

“Are Levi and you dating?” Isabel questions. “Did he break up with Eren?”

“What??? No! It’s complicated.” The blonde blushes. “Eren is in Tokyo for a business trip. Levi and I are just friends, that’s all.”

“Ok.” She puts her hands up in surrender.

 

Armin pays for his order and Isabel hands him their plate of cookies and his iced coffee.

“What took you so long, brat?” Levi says not looking up from his phone.

“Sorry, Isabel kept talking.”

“Yah, she’s like that.”

“I got you some cookies, if you want any.” Armin offers gesturing at the plate.

“I’ll just have one.” 

The sit at their table in silence.  
Levi was scrolling through his phone while Armin just ate enjoying the energetic atmosphere. It was different being with Levi. They would be together in silence but still enjoyed each other’s company. Though with Eren, the brunette liked to talk. He couldn’t stand just sitting in uttering silence. He would always start the conversation or tried to continue it.

 

After Petra’s, the two head back home. Armin makes himself comfortable on the couch turning on Criminal Minds. Levi shortly joins him after cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Eren said he’s coming home tonight at 10.” Levi states.

“I might be asleep by then, to be honest.”

“What? You don’t want to see him?” The raven raises an eyebrow.

“Of course. I probably have to go to Air Corp early in the morning. Maybe I’ll stay up to wait for him.”

“He also wants you to meet his sister.” Levi adds. “I don’t how long you’ll last.”

“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Armin begins to panic.

“She’s a bitch. So is her wife.”

“Great.” Armin sighs. “Double the interrogation, double the insults, and double the pain.”

“She hates me. Maybe she’ll like you.”

“If she hates you, then she’ll probably love me.” Armin jokes. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I would’ve already hurt you if I wanted to.”

 

After thirty minutes into Criminal Minds Levi has already fallen asleep from the other side of the couch. Armin playfully rolls his eyes chuckling at the sleeping man. Maybe Levi didn’t sleep a lot. He did work long hours at the free clinic. 

Armin gave it a good fifteen minutes to make sure Levi was in deep sleep. The blonde hovers over him and presses a kiss against his forehead, nose, cheeks, top and bottom lip. He sees why Eren would date someone like him. They were total opposites but at the end of the day they did share their mutual love for each other in different ways. The blonde wished he could be a part of what the couple has. 

 

He guess he could go and get them something to eat. It was getting a little dark but he’ll make a quick trip to their local chick fila and come back. The blonde quietly gets up grabbing the raven’s car keys and walks out the door closing the door softly behind him.

It was nice driving this Mercedes at this time of night. It drives very smoothly and it picked up speed fast unlike Armin’s old Honda Civic. It was sleek and black like the night, Armin would kill for a car like this.

The blonde goes through the drive through ordering two chicken sandwiches, fries, and chicken nuggets. Maybe Levi would have some, he didn’t know. 

When Armin makes it back to the mansion, literally every light was on in the whole house. What the hell was Levi doing?

 

Just then, the raven was calling him.

“Hello?” Armin answers.

“Get the fuck out of my car and get inside.” Levi growls and hangs up.

Shit, he sounded furious. Armin hoped it wasn’t because he took his car without his permission. 

The blonde embraces for whatever screaming or physical pain was gonna come his way as he opens the front door.

 

“Why the fuck did you leave me alone?” Levi angrily questions the blonde from the couch.

“I’m sorry. I was getting us something to eat. I was only gone for 20 minutes.” Armin bows his head.

 

“A lot can happen in 20 minutes.” Levi grips his bangs pulling him down to where they reach eye level.

“What’s with you? Why are you so scared?”

“I’m not scared!” Levi scoffs pushing him away.

“Yes you are! You wouldn’t be if you were acting like this.” Armin protested. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving. I didn’t think it would be a big problem.”

“You left me when I was most vulnerable.” Levi confesses. “In this big house, there’s so many ways anyone could just come in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No it’s my fault. I grew up in a dark house and my mom would never tuck me in bed nor come see me every night. She wouldn’t get home until the early morning. Every night, I was vulnerable to anyone who would be willing to kill me. That’s why I never sleep by myself in this house or anywhere unless I know I’m safe.”

“It’s still not your fault.” Armin pulls him into hug. “I wish you would’ve told me earlier. I didn’t know leaving you alone like this would cause you to panic.”

“I don’t like giving away my secrets.”

“Then I won’t tell anyone.” Armin gives him a small smile.

“Let’s eat, I guess.” A small blush appears on the raven’s cheeks.

 

After the raven’s confession, Armin couldn’t help but love him a little more. After dinner, the blonde pulled the raven on top of him smashing his lips against his. Levi moans a little from the force of Armin’s kiss. The blonde slips his fingers underneath the other’s shirt letting his hands roam at the skin of his bare back as he plants a trail of kisses against his collarbone. Levi smelled like a hint of clean linen and whatever musk cologne he was wearing. But the blonde was pretty sure it was just his body wash. 

“Fuck!” Levi gasps as Armin sucks at the skin of his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” The blonde pulls away. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“No, it just felt good. Quit assuming you’re hurting me. I’m stronger than you, you know?”

“Ok.” Armin doesn’t even argue with him before resuming on sucking his shoulder placing his hands at the raven’s waist. 

The blonde pulls Levi’s shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor. Armin takes off his own shirt to be even. 

Before they can even kiss, the door knob jiggles. Levi pushes Armin off of him. The other loses his balance falling on the ground. 

The blonde quickly grabs a blanket wrapping it around himself.

 

“Hey guys! I’m back!” Eren strolls in with his suitcase and a shopping bag. “I got y’all some Tokyo shirts.”

“You can keep them.” Levi says uninterested.

“I’ll take one.” Armin offers.

“How long are you staying tonight?” Eren asks.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Armin has to spend a few weeks here cause his brother is being held hostage or something.” Levi explains.

“Wait??!!?! What!!!??!? Y’all are just telling me now!?!?” The brunette panics.

“I didn’t want you to worry. You need to focus on the business.” Armin states. 

“Hey Armin, If there’s anything you want me to do, just say the word and I’ll do it.” Eren gives him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay. I’m not worried about it. They’re gonna find my brother. I know they will.” 

“I’m going to bed.” The raven stood up letting out a yawn as he walks upstairs.

“Wait for me!” Eren runs after him forgetting about the blonde.

 

Eren strips down to his boxers getting the bed beside Levi.

“I hope you didn’t miss me too much.” The brunette smirks placing a kiss against his shoulder.

“I did miss you.” The raven confesses leaving Eren in shock.

“Oh.”

 

“I know I don’t say it enough, but I do love you Eren.” The raven stares at him and Eren wonders if someone had killed his boyfriend and replaced him.

“I love you too.” Eren smashes his lips against the other wrapping his arm underneath him.

“Oh, by the way I kissed the little bitch.” Levi pulls away.

“I did too. I’ll probably get him in bed faster than you.” Eren says pressing kisses against the raven’s collarbone.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.” The brunette plants a kiss on his chest. “But first I wanna get you in bed. We haven’t done it in awhile.”


	12. The Boss’s Sister and her Wife

Another fresh day at Air Corp and Armin was behind two stacks of reports. The only good thing was that Erwin treated his employees with donuts and coffee. Armin only grabbed a cup of coffee. He had to be in the mood for donuts only cause they had so much sugar and would make his stomach feel weird after eating just two.

Maybe he skipped the donuts because he was so nervous for tonight. Eren and him were gonna have dinner at his sister’s house. Levi was gonna come there later after work since the clinic closes at nine tonight. The brunette told him that his sister’s name was Mikasa. She recently got married to a girl name Annie about a year ago. They owned a house not too far in a suburban area. Mikasa worked as an automotive engineer while her wife worked in the fire department. Just their jobs made Armin scared of them.

 

“Hey, you look tense. Everyone is in the break room. You coming?” Hange knocks on his door.

“No, you guys go ahead. I really wanna get this done.” The blonde declines shaking his head.

“Aww, why not???” She pouts. “You’ve been working for awhile.”

“Look, I wish I can but I can’t. I need to finish this and prepare myself for meeting Eren’s sister and-“

“Ok ok. I’ll let you go this time but next time you will go to the break room.” She pats his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Armin smiles at her and she strolls out his room to probably mess with Eren or Erwin next.

 

It was around six in the evening when Armin finishes Eren’s paperwork. He was literally exhausted and brain dead. He didn’t know if he could go on any longer. He really just wanted to take a five hour nap.

 

“Hey, you ready?” Eren enters his office. 

“Actually, I’ll just meet you there at seven.”

“Why the change of plans?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I need to get ready physically and mentally for this. Plus I wanna get something for Mikasa and Annie. I don’t wanna mess this up.”

“Alright then. I promise you, there’s no reason to be nervous. I’ll send you the address and let me know when you’re on the way so that we can walk in together.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“No problem.” Eren pulls him by his tie pressing his lips against his for a few seconds and pulls away.

 

The blonde changes into a nice white button down shirt and slacks. He snips his bangs a little bit since they were getting in his eyes. After work he had went to the local florist shop to get the girls some flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates for them to share. He got each a bouquet of pink roses. The blonde didn’t care if he was doing the most at least they’ll most likely like him. 

Armin texts the brunette that he was on the way to Mikasa’s house. He holds the bouquet of flowers in his arms with the chocolate close to his chest. He hopes they like his gifts.

The taxi drops him off at the house finding Eren in his car. The brunette walks out the car linking arms with the blonde.

“You bought them that?” Eren questions.

“Yah, I want them to like me.”

“Oh, I think they’ll love you since you’re bringing them chocolate and flowers.” He gives the other a smile.

“Tha-“

“Hurry up and get inside! We wanna eat!” The front door swings open revealing a tall woman with blonde hair pulled up in a bun.

 

The two follow after her inside the house.

“Sorry about her. I think my sister switched her to dry food.” Eren whispers to Armin making the blonde chuckle.

“Make another joke like that, we’ll leave your plate empty.” Annie shoots the brunette a glare.

“Sis, I think you need to teach your wife some manners.” Eren says hugging his sister from behind.

“I love you Eren, but please get the hell out of my kitchen.” The girl sighs stirring whatever was in the pot.

 

“I brought these for you guys.” Armin spoke up. “Hope you like it.” 

“Oooo! You got the good chocolate.” Annie exclaims already taking a morsel out of the box.

“You didn’t have to get us anything, Armin.” Mikasa gives him a shy smile.

“I just wanted you guys to like me.”

“We’ll like anyone unless you’re Levi.” Annie states.

“Hey! That’s my man you’re talking about!” Eren frowns. “Leave him alone.”

“It’s not like he bought us any gifts like Armin here.” Mikasa adds.

 

Annie places the flowers into a vase.

“That looks really nice there.” Mikasa comments as Annie had set the vase on the coffee table.

“Yah but he cooks you guys dinner sometimes. Oh! And that one time he paid for Mikasa’s ticket to the theaters because she left her wallet. And that one time, he got Annie those Belgium chocolates she wanted for her birthday.” Eren mentions.

“Yah I guess he can be human sometimes.” Annie agreed.

“Who’s ready for some dinner?” Mikasa announces from the kitchen.

“Levi’s not here yet.” Eren says.

“Too bad so sad. We’re eating whether he’s here or not.” She shrugs making plates for the four of them.

Dinner went by pretty well. Annie and Mikasa had taken a liking for Armin. Laughing at his stories and jokes. Eren would send Armin soft smiles across the table. Also Mikasa would tell the blonde embarrassing stories about Eren when he was a kid. Eren would get revenge by telling embarrassing stories about his sister too. Armin didn’t know why he was so nervous at first. Levi made Eren’s sister so terrifying when really she was the opposite of that. 

 

The doorbell rings and Eren gets up to answer it.

“You’re a bit late.” The brunette says to the older man letting him inside.

“I had to take over someone’s shift.”

“Look who showed up.” Annie smirks at the raven.

“There’s some food leftover.” Is all Mikasa says.

“I don’t want anything.” Levi states.

 

Armin looks down at his phone to see a number calling him. He decides to answer it.

“Hello?” The blonde answers walking into the kitchen for privacy.

Levi follows him but Armin was too invested in the call to care.

 

“This is Armin Arlert? Correct?” The person in the phone says.

“Yes. Is everything okay? Did you find my brother?”

“He’s well resting in the hospital. He escaped from the kidnapper with bruised ribs and a broken leg but other than that he’ll be fine. We put the criminal behind bars.”

“Oh thank god! Is it all right if I see him today?” Armin sighs in relief.

“You are able to see him but visiting hours will be over in an hour and a half.”

“I’ll make it there before then. Thank you.” The blonde hangs up and was face to face with Levi.

“Do you always have to be so nosy?” Armin asks him.

“I’m guessing they found your brother.” Levi says ignoring his question.

“Yah, I’m gonna catch a cab and go see him.” 

“No, I’ll drive you. It’ll be faster that way.”

“Um Okay.” Armin says shocked with the raven’s answer.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Eren questions as Levi and Armin walk past him.

“I’m gonna take Blondie to see his brother. You stay here.” Levi orders.

“Be careful, you guys.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.” Armin bows his head to Annie and Mikasa.

“No, go see your brother. He needs you more than us.” Mikasa assures giving the blonde a hug.

“Thank you guys very much. I hope we can meet again.” Armin gives them a smile.

“Of course. We like you a lot better than Levi, you can come anytime.” Annie adds.

Levi scoffs at her rolling his eyes. “I’ll wait in the car.” He walks out the door.

“I better go too before the hospital closes.” Armin runs after the raven.

 

The whole ride Armin was anxious. He was nervous in what condition his brother will be in when he sees him. Will Kurapika even remember him? Would he just be as happy as he is to see him? 

“Are you coming too?” Armin questions as Levi finds a parking spot.

“No, I’ll stay in the car. I don’t think you’re brother would want me to see him like this.” Levi answers. “The only person he wants to see is you.”

“Um ok. I won’t be too long.” Armin closes the car door and jogs to the entrance.

 

The blonde takes the elevator up to the third floor. He only had half an hour left to see his brother. He was just gonna go in and say hi. He didn’t want to keep Kurapika up.

He finds his brother’s room at the far end of the hallway. 

 

Inside the room was pretty dim and the only source of light was the TV. 

Kurapika and Armin lock eyes.

“Kurapika!” The blonde runs over to his brother embracing him in a soft hug.

His brother had bloodshot eyes and bags. His face was a bit paler than usual and on his abdomen was bandages wrapped up to his ribs.

“You came to visit me????”

“Yah. I was so worried about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m so glad you’re safe.” A tear escapes Armin’s eye.

“I’m glad you’re safe too. I didn’t want to give my kidnapper your location either no matter how much they torture me.”

“You could’ve. Anything other than you getting hurt.” Armin insisted.

“I’m your older brother. I’m the one that’s suppose to protect you. I’d go through hell for you.” Kurapika gives him a look.

“I’d do the same for you too, Kurapika. Has Leorio came to see you?”

“Yah, he just left. He wanted to spend the night but the nurses wouldn’t let him.”

“I would’ve spent the night too but I have someone in the car waiting for me.”

“Who? Who are they? I want a name.” Kurapika orders.

“His name is Levi. He’s just a friend of mine.” Armin says but couldn’t help but blush.

“Are you sure? I see a little blush.” Kurapika teases the other.

“He’s a friend! I promise!” Armin assures. “Besides he’s my boss’s boyfriend not like I can date him.”

“But you told me that you liked your boss too, Armin.” Kurapika raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re having an affair.”

“No way! I can’t do that! You know how much trouble I would be in?” Armin exclaims but he knew he was already in trouble. He couldn’t choose both Levi and Eren. It would be impossible plus he would be wrecking their relationship. 

“Well, I just hope you make the right choice. You should go. Visiting hours will be over in a couple of minutes.” Kurapika suggests.

“Ok. I’ll come visit you soon or whenever Leorio is coming so I can go with him.”

“They’re planning on releasing me in a few weeks and I’ll be back on the job.”

“Kurapika, do you think that maybe you’ll find another job? What if being an FBI agent isn’t your thing?” Armin questions standing by the door.

Kurapika gets up and limps over to the blonde placing his hands on his cheeks. “Look Armin, I know you don’t like what I do. That’s okay. I love my job but there’s no other job out there that’s perfect for me. I get to save people, beat people up without getting arrested, and do all the hard investigative work no one wants to do. I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you want to hear but it’s the truth. I’m sorry we don’t get too spend as much time as you like to but you know I care about you. You and Leorio are always on my mind. I think of you guys whenever I’m in a tough situation. Don’t think that I don’t care about you, I do. Way more than I should.” 

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Armin smiles at him.

“Go home and get some rest.”

“I should be saying that to you.”

 

After the hospital, Levi follows Armin up to his apartment. Eren had texted the raven that he was gonna spend the night at his sister’s house to go to their cousin’s party tomorrow. 

“How’s your brother?” Levi awkwardly asks as they sit on the couch.

“He’s fine. Just some bruised ribs, a fractured ankle, and a mild concussion. He should be out in a few weeks.” Armin answers.

“You must be happy.”

“Yah. I’m glad he’s okay. What time will you be leaving? I’m kind of tired.” Armin lets out a yawn.

“I’m sleeping over.”

“Oh.”

“Do you not want me to stay?” Levi frowns.

“I wish I knew beforehand you were staying. I might have a pair of pajamas you can use. If not, I think Kurapika has a pair here somewhere.”

“I don’t care. Just give me something.” 

 

Armin finds a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. Must be Kurapika’s. They were one size bigger. Levi will just have to deal with it.

“Here you go.” The blonde hands him the change of clothes.

 

Levi mumbles a thanks and changes into the bathroom. Armin puts on Criminal minds on Netflix. Eren had texted him that he needed to be at Air Corp at eight in the morning. Krista wouldn’t be able to work tomorrow and Armin had to fill in as Erwin’s assistant since Eren won’t be there as well. Erwin seemed like a nice guy. Armin hopes it wouldn’t be too much work.

Levi comes out of the bathroom with the pajama pants hanging low at his hips and the tank top a little too baggy.

“You look hot.” Armin jokes.

“Shut up, blondie.” Levi rolls his eyes getting on the couch beside him.

 

In his mind, Armin was contemplating whether he should tell Levi his feelings or should he just hold it in. Armin also wanted to be with Eren but he couldn’t tell if the brunette felt the same way about him. With Levi, Armin was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Maybe he’ll come clean tomorrow.


	13. I Love Him

Armin arrives to Air Corp a few minutes late. He had overslept this morning and forgotten that his phone was on mute. Levi was still in slumber when he had left the apartment. He didn’t have time to explain to the Raven that he was leaving. He was already late. 

“Morning, sunshine. Boss is waiting for you.” Hange greets him.

“Oh no. I hope I’m not in trouble!” Armin gasps.

“You’re fine.” She slaps his back. “Go and get to work.”

 

The blonde takes the elevator to the second floor. He bumps into Connie on the way. The coconut head asks him if he wanted to get dinner later on tonight but Armin declined.

Connie did seem like a nice guy. If it weren’t for Levi or Eren, Armin would’ve given him a chance. 

 

“You’re late.” Erwin states as Armin stands in front of his desk in his office.

“I’m sorry! Overslept! Traffic! Then Hange! And-“ Armin stutters but Erwin raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll stop talking.” Armin mumbles as his face reddens.

“Since Eren and Krista didn’t want to be here today, you get to do all their hard work.” Erwin gestures at the stack of papers on the shelf.

“Um Sir, I don’t think I’ll be able to finish all of that.” Armin says.

“That’s why you have the whole day. I have three meetings to go to. You’re able to go home if you finish early but that’s not gonna happen.” The older man walks out the door and Armin wishes him a safe trip.

The blonde just stares at the stacks of paper on the shelf. He didn’t even know where and what to start. Armin decides he’ll skip his lunch and continue to work to get the papers finished sooner. He didn’t want to stay here til midnight. 

Connie and Jean kept pressuring the blonde to eat out with them for lunch but the blonde was stubborn. He wasn’t gonna change his mind. Eren had texted him but Armin didn’t reply to him. One, he was too busy with paperwork and two, he was kind of pissed Eren left him this much work to do. 

 

It was around ten at night when Armin finishes the paperwork. 

Someone knocks on his door.

“Come in.” Armin lets out a yawn.

 

“Hey, I brought you a sandwich if you want.” Connie walks in handing him what looks like a ham and cheese sand-which in a ziplock bag.

“Thanks. Did you make it?”

“Nah. Found it in the fridge of the lounge room.” 

“Oh. Well, I don’t want to eat it if it belongs to someone.” Armin tries to give him back the sand-which but Connie pushes it away.

“Eat it. You haven’t ate all day. I’m sure, they’ll understand.”

“Ok. I’ll tell them it was all on you.” Armin takes a bite out of it. “Hmm, it’s really good.”

“I was gonna eat it myself but then I thought of you and how you didn’t want to go to lunch with us.”

“I’m sorry. I would have if I wasn’t piled with paperwork.”

“I understand. Work comes first. Boss can get pretty scary when he’s angry.” Connie confesses. 

“You’re so sweet, Connie. I swear, I’ll do whatever to make it up to you.” Armin says.

“You can let me take you out on a date.” Connie smirks at the blonde.

“Haha, be more realistic.” Armin rolls his eyes.

“I do have a question though.” Coconut head admits.

“What is it?”

“What’s your relationship with Eren? Are you guys really something?” 

“No. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just. . . Levi is pretty intimidating. I mean if he found out how close you are with Eren, he’ll pound you’re face in. I’m just looking out for you.” 

“Trust me, Levi doesn’t scare me anymore.” Armin places his hands on the man’s shoulders. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Armin sets the completed paperwork on Erwin’s desk and leaves Air Corp with Connie. The man gave him a ride back to his apartment since he didn’t want Armin riding the bus so late at night.

 

What Armin didn’t expect was to see both Eren and Levi in his apartment on his couch.

“Um Hi?” Armin says.

“Hey, How was work?” Eren greets him.

“Horrible! I had almost seven stacks of paperwork to do!” Armin snaps at the brunette.

“Sorry.” Eren winces at his tone.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just tired.” The blonde sighs.

“Um, If it’s okay, Levi and I were planning to sleep over since it’s kind of late.” Eren suggests. “We can sleep on the couch.”

“Yah, do whatever.” The blonde strolls in to his room to get changed into a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. 

He’s gonna tell both Eren and Levi. He wanted to know where they stand.

 

Both Levi and Eren were sitting on the couch watching whatever was on TV.

“Guys, I wanna talk.” Armin states standing in front of them blocking their view of the TV.

“What’s wrong?” Eren questions.

“I’m such a terrible person. I mean I’m interfering with yall’s relationship.” Armin answers but Eren and Levi were both raising their eyebrows at the blonde.

“Eren, Levi and I had been kissing behind your back.”

Then he turns the raven. “Levi, Eren and I had been kissing behind your back.”

“I told myself I wasn’t gonna get involved and here I am now.” Armin bursts into tears. “I’m sorry Levi and I’m sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to do this, I couldn’t choose between both you guys. You both are so great and so nice and-“

 

Suddenly the two lovers were bursting into fits of laughter.

“We know, Armin.” Eren answers. “We were just playing a game.”

“Wait what????!!?!?” The blonde’s ocean blue orbs widen.

“We were just trying to see who can get you the most flustered but looks like we both won at that.” 

The blonde stays silent for a bit. 

“So, I was just some toy to the both of the guys?” Armin states breaking the silence.

“Don’t think of it like that.” Eren assures. “Think of it-“

“You too?” Armin cuts off the brunette staring into Levi’s eyes.

“You think I’d like a brat like you?” Levi scoffs facing away from the blonde.

It hurt so much. Armin felt like his heart was gonna break in half in any second. How could he be so stupid?

“Armin-“ Eren tried to say something but Armin cuts him off again.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Eren.” Armin says. “I don’t care if you guys sleep here or not. Just leave me alone.” The blonde covers the tears running down his cheeks as he jogs to his room shutting the door.

 

Eren and Levi head home an hour later after that. The whole ride home the raven hasn’t said a word about it. Sure, Eren likes the blond but not enough to make up with him.

“Levi baby, you okay?” Eren asks as they walk inside their house. “You’re not hurt about this, are you?”

“I should’ve just told him the truth.” Levi answers a tear slides down his cheek.

“Hey, Everything is gonna be alright.” Eren embraces the raven in a hug. “Armin is just a little angry right now. I’m sure he’ll understand if we talk to him. I know how much you liked him.”

“It’s not that. I don’t like him.” The raven sobs into his chest getting his shirt soaking wet. 

“What is it then?”

“I love him.” Levi confesses.


	14. Back Together

Armin dragged himself out of bed the next morning. His chest couldn’t stop aching from last night. It all hurt so much. How was he gonna see his boss today? Maybe he’ll quit and find another job. There’s no way he can go on like this and pretend everything is normal. 

 

He gets himself dressed for the day and goes to Petra’s to get a little snack.

“You Alright, Armin?” Isabel asks him.

“Yah. I’m just tired that’s all.” He smiles at the girl.

She hands him his cinnamon roll and cup of coffee. “Be careful, okay?”

“Same to you. Thank you very much.”

“No thank you.” She bows her head and Armin walks out the shop. 

 

The blonde makes it to Air Corp a few minutes later. He greets Connie and Hange in the lobby.

Armin heads up to the second floor finding Eren at his office.

 

“Good morning, Armin.” The brunette smiles at him.

How can he be like this after what had happened yesterday?

“Morning.” Armin mumbles pushing past him.

“Hey, I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings like that. I was only think about myself.” Eren says shutting the door behind him so that no one can eased drop. “Levi is more upset about this than me.”

“Yah right.” Armin rolls his eyes. “He told me he’d never like someone like me.  
You expect me to believe that he’s upset?”

“He cried all day last night and this morning. He didn’t even go to work today.” Eren explains. “Please Armin, If you won’t listen to me then listen to Levi. Look, he really likes you. He’s begging for you to come over tonight to listen to him.”

“I’ll think about it.” Armin crosses his arms against his chest.

“Thank you for considering.” Eren pats his hand. “Today is gonna be easy. You’re gonna be taking notes for me again like last time.”

“Ok.”

 

After two meetings, Eren bought both Armin and him lunch. Armin barely eats his Chinese take out mostly playing with his noodles. Eren notices this and lets out a sigh. He hopes whatever Levi was gonna say tonight will work. He couldn’t have his assistant be angry with him forever.

 

Armin follows after the brunette to his car when Air Corp has closed for the day. Throughout the ride Eren tried to make conversation with the blonde but Armin would just give him one word answers. 

The brunette lets Armin in the house closing the door after him.

“Go outside. That’s where he is.” Eren tells him.

 

Armin doesn’t say anything pushing the back door open leading to their pool and gorgeous patio. Levi sat on the concrete in front of the pool with his legs pulled up to his chest.

“Hi Levi.” Armin manages to say.

“Hi.” 

The blonde sits next to him taking his shoes off placing them in the frigid pool. 

“Are we gonna sit here in silence or are we gonna talk?” Armin questions.

“When I first met you Armin, I didn’t like you.” Levi admits.

“Yah, you made that perfectly clear.” The blonde lightly chuckles.

“But you changed my mind. No matter how I rude I was to you, you always killed me with your kindness. Something I envy you for. You’re such a great person Armin, and I’m sorry I didn’t notice it til now. You’re everything I want to be.”

“You can be a nice person too.” Armin nudges his arm. “You let me stay in your house when I wasn’t allowed to live in my apartment and you made me brownies that same night. You also gave me a ride to the hospital see my brother. You show how you care about someone through actions.” 

“Yah I guess but it’s never enough. I’m sorry Armin.” Levi flung his arms around the blonde’s neck. “I’m sorry Armin, I’m sorry I never told you how I felt.” The raven sobs into his shoulder.

“Hey, you act like I’m dying.” Armin pats his back.

“You have every right to hate Eren and me. It was all just game until you started being so kind to me and that’s when I grew a little crush on you. Eren told me how great of an assistant you were and I got so jealous I had to see you for myself. I didn’t expect to catch feelings for you.” 

“Wow, Levi.” Armin gasps. “I didn’t realize how emotional you are.”

The raven sends him a glare and the blonde giggles at him.

“It’s okay. I didn’t expect to you like you so much either. When I first saw you, you almost made me piss my pants. I was so scared of you, I couldn’t function right. Eren told me so many great things about you and I decided to give you another chance. All I had to do was break your shell.” Armin smiles at the older man. “I think I might even love you, Levi.”

“I do love you, Armin.” Levi looks up at him. “This is the only time you’ll hear me say that.”

“Thanks.” 

And Levi tilts his head to the side meeting Armin’s lips. The blonde pulls the other closer letting his fingers trail under Levi’s shirt. 

“I see you guys made up.” Eren breaks up the kiss heading towards them.

“Yah!” Armin jumps to his feet. “We got ourselves sorted out.”

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do? Am I a part of this relationship or do I have to move out?” Eren asks and Armin can’t tell whether he’s serious or joking.

“Might as well finish what you started.” Levi spoke up. “You can stay or you can leave.”

“Of course you’re a part of this.” Armin grabs his hand. “I mean you did help get Levi and I together and I’m sure if you and I spend more time together we’ll like each other.”

“Thanks. That means a lot that I’m wanted.” Eren kisses his forehead.” But I already do like you. Just not as much as Levi here. I mean he can’t stop talking about you. Oh! I will never forget the time when we were having sex-“

“Shut up, Eren! Don’t tell him!” Levi tackles the brunette into the ground.

“I wanna know.” Armin pouts.

Eren breaks free of Levi’s grasps. “Anyways, we were having sex and he totally screamed out your name.” 

“You’re dead!” Levi pushes the brunette into the pool.

“Levi!” Armin gasps and before he knew it he jumps in making sure that Eren hadn’t hit his head at the bottom of the pool or something.

Eren comes up to the surface spitting out some water. 

“You okay?” Armin pats his back.

“Yah, Levi has done stuff worst than this. I’m not worried.” Eren shrugs his shoulders.

 

The two get out of the pool and they head back inside. Eren grabs towels for both Armin and him.

“Hey, at least you practiced yelling my name during sex. Maybe it’ll happen soon.” Armin winks at the raven and Levi furiously blushes. He tries to hit the blonde but Eren blocks him.

“That’s not how we treat our new boyfriend, baby.” Eren playfully scolds.

“Move, so I can break his face.” Levi growls.

“I’m just messing with you, Levi. Don’t take it so personally.” Armin says. “But it would be nice to hear you moan my name.” The blonde jokes again and Levi pushes Eren away chasing after the boy.

 

Levi reaches Armin at the master suite hallway tackling him onto the ground.

“Ok! You got me. What’re you gonna do?” Armin questions.

“This.” Levi tries to slap Armin across the face but the blonde retaliates by grabbing Levi’s wrist getting on top of him pinning him down.

The raven was almost out of Armin’s grip but Armin couldn’t let him get away. Accidentally the blonde’s hands pinches Levi’s side and the raven lets out a inhuman noise.

 

“Don’t even dare.” Levi growls at the blonde who was snickering down at him.

Armin pushes his hands up underneath Levi’s shirt tickling his upper ribs.

The raven couldn’t help but cry out in laughter throwing his head back.

“One. Two. Three.” Armin playfully counts Levi’s ribs poking them.

“Quit moving!” Armin says as Levi squirms and writhes underneath him. “Great, now I have to start over. One. Two. Three.”

“No! Hahahahahaha!” Levi squeals in laughter. He turns on his stomach trying to crawl away from the other but Armin jumps on top of him again.

“His tummy is ticklish too!” Eren yells from the living room.

“Thanks!” Armin yells back.

“Fuck you, Eren!” Levi yells also at the brunette.

“Let’s see how ticklish you are there.” Armin smirks cracking his knuckles.

“No! Armin, don’t!” Levi cries but Armin was already tickling him from behind. 

The blonde sneaks his fingers under the raven squeezing the soft spots of his tummy with his thumbs. Levi squeals feeling Armin’s fingertips brush against his navel.

Levi bursts into fits of laughter pounding his fist against the floor. 

“Tell me you’re sorry and I’ll stop.” Armin orders as he playfully scratches at Levi’s sides.

“Ok! I’m sorry! Let me go!” Tears run down the older man’s cheeks.

“And what’re you sorry for?” Armin teases wiggling a finger in his navel.

“I’m sorry for trying to hurt you! Ahahahaha! Stop!” Levi laughs and thrashes around like a fish and he finally pushes Armin off of him.

 

“I love a man who can torture my boyfriend in the most humiliating way possible.” Eren jokes standing in front of them. 

“I’m not talking to you.” Levi huffed walking past the brunette.

“Come on baby, you can’t be mad at me. It’s not my fault you’re extremely ticklish.” Eren raises his voice as Levi walks up the stairs.

“I think I’m gonna start getting ready for bed.” Armin lets out a yawn. 

“Alright. Maybe after work tomorrow we can go out for dinner. There’s this restaurant downtown that serves French fries with ice cream. Connie and Jean says it’s pretty good.”

“Hmm, That does sound good.”

“I would invite Levi but his old ass wouldn’t like stuff like that.”

“Well this old ass can still kick your ass!” Levi shouts from upstairs. 

“Please!” Eren rolls his eyes.

“I’ll let you guys figure that out.” Armin chuckles and heads to his master suite.

He almost didn’t want to go back to his apartment tomorrow.


	15. It’s My Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ve been really busy with work and summer school. ): I’ll make it up by posting another chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Stay awesome!

A few weeks has passed now and Armin can say that his life has been pretty great recently. Eren and him have grown pretty close with each other. Armin would sleepover at their house every weekend. Sometimes he wished they would just ask him to move in. He hated going back to his crappy apartment after spending a whole weekend at a luxurious house.

 

“Happy early birthday!” Connie greets the blonde at his office the following morning at Air Corp. 

“Oh, Connie! You didn’t have to get me anything. What is it?” Armin says taking the box. The box had pretty metallic rose gold wrapping. 

“Just a little something something.” 

The blonde rips off the top of the box and finds a twenty five dollar gift card to Coldstone Bakery. The pizza place Eren and him had went to a while back.

“Thank you so much, Connie!” Armin pulls the other into hug. “But why did you put a gift card in a box???”

“Well, the box was pretty so why not?” Connie shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ll keep it then.” The blonde gives him a small smile.

“I hear it’s someone’s birthday!” Hange strolls into the room.

“Not until tomorrow.” Armin corrects.

“But still happy birthday! It’s Saturday tomorrow so we won’t be able to see each other.” She squeezes him into a hug.

“Thank you.” 

“Any plans for tomorrow? Maybe we can all go out to a club.” Connie suggests.

“Um Eren and Levi are taking me out to dinner.” Armin declines.

“Alright. Just thought I’d ask.” The coconut head pouts.

 

After the two had left to return to work, Armin resumes to finishing his paperwork for Eren. He went on another business trip with Krista and Erwin. The blonde never really cared much about his birthday. To him it was another year closer to his death. Though Kurapika would always make it a big celebration. The surprise parties he would throw were never surprises cause Armin had gotten used to them. Armin remembered the one time his brother sung happy birthday to him at three in the morning, but Kurapika always did that. Probably around midnight his brother will most likely call him to wish him a happy birthday or sing him happy birthday. 

 

At the end of the day, Eren comes back setting his suitcase on his desk.

“Welcome back.” Armin greets him.

“Oh? You’re still here?” The brunette lets out a yawn. “You could’ve went back to the house if you finished.”

“Yah but I’d rather wait here and ride with you than ride on a smelly bus for 2.50.”

“Did you eat anything? You must be hungry?”

“No, Connie bought me a bite to eat.”

“But he bought you a gift card to get you something to eat.” Eren raises an eyebrow.

“What can I say?” Armin smirks. “He has the hots for me.”

“Yah Yah, But no one has the hots for you as much as Levi and I do.” The brunette kisses his forehead. 

 

Eren and Armin exit the building heading to the brunette’s Tahoe. 

“I think Levi is home. I’m not sure if he stopped at Petra’s or not.” Eren gives him a small smile.

“You okay? You look kind of tired.” Armin questions gesturing at his boss’s light eye bags and paler skin than usual.

“Yah it’s just.” He sighs. “I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to go to dinner with Levi and you tomorrow. I totally forgot Mikasa is having her anniversary party tomorrow night. I promised her I would come.”

“Maybe you should.” Armin suggests. “I mean she is your sister.”

“But it’s your birthday!”

“I’ll always have another one.” He assures.

“I guess I’ll go but I won’t be happy about it.” Eren mumbles.

“You’ll be with Levi and me tomorrow in the spirit.” Armin jokes.

Eren chuckles at the blonde grabbing his hand.

 

Levi had a change of plans tonight. Armin and the raven went back to the blonde’s apartment. Eren decided to stay home to watch Sasha and the cats, plus the cable man was coming to fix their TV in the morning.

 

The two were now lying on Armin’s bed in silence and in the dark with the moon as their light source.

The blonde finds Levi’s hand and pulls the man closer to him.

 

“What brat?” Levi mumbles sounding like he was about to fall asleep. 

Armin kisses both the raven’s top and bottom lip. “Can you stay up for a little bit? It’s not like we work tomorrow.”

“I’m tired.” Levi blandly states.

“Please????” Armin pleads shaking his shoulders.

The raven just gives him a rude look but Armin knew he meant yes. The blonde gets on top of the other pressing his lips against his. Levi slips a hand underneath the blonde’s shirt hesitantly caressing the small of his back. 

Armin moves his neck to give Levi a better access to kiss his shoulder blades. The blonde finds Levi’s hand firmly grasping it. 

“You can take it off.” He says as the raven’s fingers trail at the hem of his shirt.

Levi slips the t shirt over Armin’s head and Armin throws it on the ground. Armin lets his cold hand rest underneath Levi’s shirt against his abdomen and Levi flinches.

“Don’t tell me that tickled you.” Armin jokes.

“No, your hand is just fucking cold.” Levi rolls his eyes.

Armin pulls Levi’s shirt off of him throwing it to the ground as well. They continue to make out on the bed roaming their hands across each other’s bodies.

“I want you to take me Ah!” The raven lets out a moan as Armin sucks on the skin on his neck.

“I uh, never done it before. Are you sure?” Armin questions his cheeks red as ketchup.

“Yah. Do you have a condom? And lube?”

“No! Why would I? I don’t have a spontaneous life.” 

“I figured.” Levi sighs. “It’s okay, I brought some.”

“Wait????? Did you plan to have sex?” Armin squints his eyes at him.

“I haven’t had sex this whole week. Someone as in you has to pleasure me tonight. You have duties.” The raven orders.

“Sounds more like a command.” Armin mumbles taking off his pants.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Levi whispers almost sounding miserable.

“No! I’ll do it! I mean, I gotta lose my virginity sometime, right?” Armin nervously laughs. 

 

Armin wakes up the next morning with the sun beaming on his face. Kurapika had called him to sing him a happy birthday around five in the morning. Sadly, his brother will most likely be working on a case as always but Armin knew Kurapika will send him some kind of gift. He hopes its money.

Next to him was Levi still in slumber half of his face buried into a pillow. The blonde just couldn’t wait for tonight. He couldn’t wait to splurge on expensive food but that’s okay, he won’t be paying for it. 

 

“Levi.” Armin softly shakes his shoulder. “Wake up. I want to have breakfast.” 

The raven doesn’t even move an inch.

“Yell at him.” The blond’s conscience ordered.

“Why?” Armin questions in his head.

“You gotta.” The voice says.

“Levi!” The blonde raises his voice.

“What?” Levi grumbles not even opening his eyes.

“It’s time to wake up. You promised breakfast.”

“I didn’t promise nothin.” 

“Please?”

“No, my ass hurts.” He faces away from him.

“Well, that’s not totally my fault.” Armin smirks. “Anyways, Breakfast!”

Levi angrily grumbles getting out the bed using the sheet to cover himself.

“I knew you love me.” Armin teases and Levi flips him off before using the shower.

 

For breakfast, Levi had whipped up some pancakes, cinnamon rolls, bacon, and toast. Armin didn’t know how Levi did it with the lack of ingredients in his pantry. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat dinner after this.” Armin takes a bite out of a cinnamon roll.

“You better. We made reservations.” Levi gives him a glare. 

“I’m just joking.” The blonde playfully rolls his eyes. “Don’t let me eat all this food by myself.”

“I just wanna sleep.” Levi mumbles facing away from the blonde.

“Ok but we need to get ready at five. Eren told me it takes forever for you to get ready.” 

“It only takes me forty five minutes. That brat is just impatient.” 

 

Armin lets Levi get his beauty sleep while he talks to his brother Kurapika on the phone. His brother unexpectantly had the day off, he wanted to visit Armin but the blonde promised they could do something another day. Plus, Armin figured Leorio would be happy that he could spend time with his husband since Kurapika rarely got a day off.

Time had crawled by and soon Armin and Levi were getting ready. The raven was already dressed in a black suit and his hair gelled back. Armin however was still putting on face makeup. To Levi it wasn’t even makeup, just powder and lip gloss but he still found it fascinating watching Armin put it on. 

 

“Want some blush on your cheeks too?” Armin teases waving the makeup brush at him.

“If you get that thing anywhere near me, say goodbye to your hair.” Levi threatens. 

“Come on, I think you’ll look cute with pink cheeks.”

“I swear to god you little bitch! Don’t even!”

“Ok ok.” The blonde puts his hands up in surrender. “I’ll put my shoes on and we’ll be ready to go.”

Nothing could ruin this night.

 

“There’s not much people here on a Saturday night.” Armin says glancing at the empty tables around them.

“Cause it’s expensive.” Levi shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s not my money, it’s Eren’s.”

 

“How can we help you guys today?” A waitress walks up to them.

“We have a reservation. It should be under Yeager.”

“Oh yes! I’m sorry but you listed three people.” She raises an eyebrow.

“The other person couldn’t come. It’ll just be the two of us.” Armin corrects.

“Alright, follow me and I’ll serve you.” She grabs two menus and leads them to a table by the windows.

“Can I get you started with drinks?” She questions handing them their menus.

“I’ll take a glass of your finest sprite.” Armin answers in a playful sophisticated voice.

“I’ll just have water.” Levi says.

“Water? I thought you would get beer or some other type of alcohol.” Armin says after the waitress had left.

“Oh I am. I just want to start off with some water.” Levi smirks at him.

 

Before Armin could even glance at the menu, screams were heard through out the restaurant.

 

“No one move! This is a robbery!” Two men with black ski masks enter the restaurant pointing their AK-47’s at the customers.

Armin sighs. When he thought that nothing could ruin this night, he was absolutely wrong.


	16. Please Be Okay

Gunshots were heard through the restaurant. 

“Everyone stand in a circle!” One of the men ordered. 

“We better listen to him.” Armin whispers to the raven and Levi rolls his eyes.

Everyone stands in the center looking down at their feet. Out of the corner of his eye Armin sees a dead body with a gunshot wound. Looks like one of the waiters. The other man with red gloves breaks the register open gathering all of the cash that was contained in it.

 

Soon, police sirens were heard and the flashing red and blue lights shined through the windows.

“Shit! It’s the feds!” The man with purple gloves hisses.

“We know you’re in there!” A cop says with a megaphone.

“You’ll never take us alive!” Red gloves yells pointing the gun at the cops. 

“Get over here!” Purple gloves grabs a man in his thirty’s and pushes him towards the phone.

“If you don’t give us what we want, I’m shooting this hostage.” The man says into the phone.

“You don’t want to do this.” The cop on the other line states.

“Tell them your name.” Purple gloves orders at the hostage.

“Tanner Smith. Please, I have three kids.” The man raises his hands.

 

A gunshot was heard and Armin gets startled by the noise and the thud of a dead body.

“See?! You just got Taylor Smith killed!” The man yells into the phone. “Better give us that five grand before I’ll kill someone else.”

 

“He said his name wrong.” A young man whispers. 

“Got something to say twerp?!” Red gloves appears behind him.

“No. No.” He trembles shaking his head.

“Come on, you’re our next contestant.” Purple gloves smirked pushing the kid towards the phone.

“Tell them your name.” He states.

“Adam Jenkins.” 

The man pulls the trigger and the kid falls to the ground dead.

“You better hurry up before all of these hostages die one by one.” Purple gloves says into the phone.

 

Armin’s phone buzzes. A text from Kurapika.

Hang tight okay, I’m gonna get you out of there,” His brother had texted.

“What’re you looking at your phone for?” Red gloves says behind him his breath warm on the blonde’s neck.

“Nothing.” Armin rapidly shakes his head.

“Come on Blondie.” Purple gloves grabs him by the arm.

“No! Wait!” Armin cries.

“Let him go.” Levi orders grabbing Armin’s other arm glaring at the man.

“Ok. You just got lucky Blondie but after this guy you’re next.” He switches grabbing Levi’s arm dragging him to the phone. 

“Tell the feds your name, shorty.” Purple gloves orders at the raven holding the phone to his face.

“No.” Levi slams the phone down and kicks the gun out of the man’s hand and lands a punch across his face.

 

One hostage grabs the gun, before Red gloves can shoot the him, Levi sprints towards him with such speed slamming him against the wall.

Armin had wanted to follow the hostages out the door but he couldn’t leave Levi alone. He just stood there in shock watching the guy get beaten to a pulp but a guy a foot shorter than him. 

The blonde turns to the other guy on the ground realizing he had a pistol in his hand.

“Levi!” Armin shouts shielding his body over the raven. 

 

The blonde lets out a cry feeling something pierce his back. 

“Oi! Brat!” Levi’s eyes widened as Armin had fallen limp in his arms. 

“I have another bullet. Should I use it on him again or you?” The man stands up smirking at the two.

 

The door bursts open and at the flash of light the man was on the ground. A FBI agent with a blonde haircut just like Armin’s pinned him to the ground. Levi winces at the crack he heard from the other side of the room. The FBI officer had broken the man’s arm. 

 

“Kurapika! That’s enough!” Someone else yells pulling the FBI agent off of the criminal.

Kurapika????

“I don’t feel so good.” Armin mumbles.

“You’re gonna be okay.” The raven whimpers pulling Armin close to him.

Please, he didn’t want to lose him too. 

 

“We need the paramedics.” A cop says into his radio glancing at both Armin and Levi.

“It’s okay, Armin. Stay strong for me please. We’re gonna take you to the hospital.” Kurapika gently picks up the injured blonde and once the paramedics come in with the gurney they set him on it rolling him into the ambulance.

“You’re coming too.” Kurapika leads the raven into the emergency truck.

 

So this was Kurapika???? Levi couldn’t stop staring at the FBI agent watching over his brother as the paramedics tried to clean up his wound.

Their eyes met however they don’t say anything.

So this is Levi???? Kurapika stares at the raven when he wasn’t looking. 

 

A buzzing sound interrupts his thoughts. It was coming from his brother’s pocket. Kurapika finds his phone in his back pocket looking at the caller ID. Eren.

 

“Hello?” Kurapika answers.

“Hey Armin. Just wanted to check on the dinner date. How is it? What did you guys get?” The man rambles off with even more question.

“Eren, who you are speaking to isn’t Armin. I’m Kurapika, Armin’s older brother. A shooting happened at the restaurant and Armin was one of the victims. We’re in the ambulance taking him to the hospital.” 

“Wait??? What!!! Which hospital are you going to!? Is Armin okay!?!?!I’ll meet you there!” Kurapika pulls the phone away from his ear wincing at the loudness of Eren’s voice. 

“The one downtown next to the police station. However Armin will be in intensive care so you won’t be able to see him right away.” 

“What about Levi!? Is he okay!? Don’t tell me something happened to him too!” 

“He’s fine. If you don’t have anything else to ask, I’m hanging up.”

“Ok. I’ll meet you guys there.” 

 

Kurapika presses the end call button and looks up finding Levi glaring at him.

“Why did you answer the phone?” The raven questions. 

“It was Eren. I’m sure he would like to know what was happening.” Kurapika blandly answers.

“It still wasn’t your place even if he is your brother.” 

“Are you just angry that you didn’t answer it?” The blonde scoffs crossing his arms against his chest.

The paramedics stayed silent scared of the tension the two were causing.

“I think he would’ve liked hearing the news better from me.” Is what Levi says.

“Listen.” Kurapika slaps his hand agonist the wall. “You’re lucky you got your ass saved in time. I feel awful that my brother had to use his body to protect your sorry ass! I despised you ever since Armin told me how rude you were to him at Air Corp plus the game you were playing just to get in his pants was just sick. There’s nothing you can do that can make me change my mind about you.”

“Hey, don’t fight. Not right now.” Armin whimpers coughing.

“It’s kind of hard when your brother is a bitch.” Levi rolls his eyes and Kurapika sends him a glare. 

Finally they make it to the hospital. Levi and Kurapika stay silent not looking at each other nor breathing in the same direction. Armin was scared that something like this was gonna happen. What in his mind thought Levi and Kurapika would get along? 

 

A nurse leads Levi into a patient room cleaning his wounds and bruises. Eren meets him shortly barging into the room.

“I’m so sorry Levi. I knew I shouldn’t have went to Mikasa’s party. I would’ve protected you guys.” The brunette pulls him into a tight hug.

“No, you would’ve got your dumbass shot.” The raven rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you knew it would happen.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Eren showers his face in kisses. “I love you so much.”

“Yah.” A small blush appears on Levi’s cheeks.

“Where did Armin get shot? Was it bad?” 

“He got shot trying to protect me. He got hit in the back.” Levi answers clenching at his fist. “I don’t know why the brat would do something like that.”

“He loves you, Levi.” Eren smiles at him. “I would take a bullet for you too.”

“Well don’t. That’s my job.” 

 

Eren finds a nurse to ask how long Levi and Armin would stay in the hospital. They planned to finish Armin’s surgery through out the night and move him into the empty bed next to Levi. The brunette wanted to stay the night but the hospital wouldn’t allow him.

“I’ll come back first thing in the morning. They hope to bring Armin here in a couple of hours. You need to get some rest.” Eren says to the Raven a few minutes before visiting hours would be closed.

“Just leave already.” Levi sighs.

“Geez, love you too, I guess.” The brunette rolls his eyes before kissing the raven on the forehead. 

 

Please be okay, Armin, Eren thought as he drove home that night.


	17. A Slow Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive for the late update!

When Levi wakes up he finds the sleeping blonde in the bed next across to him by the window.

A small smile was plastered against the raven’s face knowing that Armin went through the surgery just fine.

 

Before he knew it, the raven was getting out of his bed slowly walking over to Armin.

Levi moves the bangs out of the other’s face and tucks some stray hair behind his ear. Armin’s eyes began to flutter open.

“Hi.” Is all the blonde says.

“Hi.” A light blush appears on Levi’s cheeks. 

“How long was I out?”

“You Just had surgery last night. You remembered what happened, right?”

“Yah, I got shot in the back. It hurt really bad.” Armin winces as he sits up.

“Well no shit.” Levi rolls his eyes getting in the bed next to the other.

 

They were both pretty small so they fit. 

“I should’ve been the one to get shot. Not you.” The raven scolds glaring at the other. 

 

“You could’ve died if that happened. It would’ve went straight to your heart!” Armin raises his voice. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t take a bullet for you?” 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if you had died?! It’s my job to protect you and Eren since I’m the older and mature one. You guys are young, if you guys were to die it would all be my fault. I’m 35 and I lived my life with no regrets. You guys are too young to risk your lives over some old man.” 

“But you’re not some old man. You’re Levi Ackerman.” Armin embraces the other into a hug. “The most cutest, smartest, sexiest, coolest man in the whole wide world!”

“Tch, brat!” Levi’s face reddens facing away from him.

“It’s the truth. Eren would say the same thing too.” The blonde nudges his side. “The whole time when I was carried to the operation room I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m glad you made it okay, I don’t know what I would do if I had lost you back there.”

“Eren is still alive.”

Armin gives him a look. 

The door creaks open and Eren walks in with some food.

 

“Hey guys, I made you guys some breakfast! I figured you’d be hungry.” He greets them.

“I’m starving.” Armin agreed.

“Lets hope you didn’t burn anything.” Levi rolls his eyes.

“Not everyone can be a good cook like you, baby.” Eren remarked. “Move over, I wanna sit down too.”

“Forget it. You won’t fit.” The raven declines.

 

“Yah I can. Just move over some.” The brunette tried to squeeze in between Levi and Armin. 

The blonde lets out a cry of pain feeling pressure against his side same with Levi.

“You can’t fit!” Both Armin and Levi snap at the brunette pushing him off the bed.

“Fine.” Eren gets up sitting on the windowsill. 

 

Someone knocks on the door. 

“It’s me.” They say.

“You can come in, Kurapika.” Armin answers.

“We brought you some flowers.” A tall man with spiky brunette hair in a black suit hands the blonde a bouquet of pink roses.

“Thank you, Leorio.” Armin smiles at the man.

 

“Oh! You must be Armin’s older brother.” Eren jumps off the windowsill getting in Kurapika’s face.

“I’m Eren.” He gets on his knees and kisses the blonde’s hand. “It’ll be your honor if you can accept me as Armin’s boyfriend. I’d like to marry him someday.”

“Eren!” Armin blushes at the brunette’s words.

“You’re awfully polite.” Kurapika chuckles. “Unlike someone I know.”

Levi scoffs facing away from the blonde.

 

“If I knew you would be coming I would’ve brought chocolates. What kind do you like? White? Dark? Milk?” Eren hoards him with questions.

“It’s fine, Eren. I don’t eat much sweets anyway. Thank you for asking.” Kurapika shakes his head.

“I’m afraid we haven’t met. I’m Leorio, Kurapika’s husband.” The tall brunette shakes Eren’s hand.

“I’m Eren and he’s Levi.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Leorio holds out his hand.

“I don’t shake hands.” The raven states. 

“He’s the rude one, Leorio.” Kurapika whispers in his ear and Levi rolls his eyes at him.

 

“How long will you stay here, kiddo?” Leorio asks the blonde easing the tension between Levi and Kurapika.

“They want to keep me here for another day. Levi is free to go however.” Armin answers.

“Hey, maybe we can get some dinner tomorrow night. Sound good?” Leorio suggests glancing at Eren and Levi. “We can get to know each other.”

“Cool. Where at?” 

“No. I don’t want to get shot.” Levi sends him a glare.

“Well, I was planning to have it at our house. Kurapika can make a mean spaghetti.” Leorio states.

“Leorio.” Kurapika hisses nudging his side. 

“Be nice.” He says to the other.

“Here is the address.” Leorio says writing it down on a piece of paper.

“Great.” The brunette gives him a thumbs up. “We’ll meet you there at 7.”

 

“We’ll come visit first thing in the morning.” Kurapika smiles patting Armin on the head.

“Ok. Bye.” The blonde waves watching them leave.

 

“I can’t believe you agreed!” Levi snaps at the brunette.

“Why not? I mean free food!” Eren shrugs his shoulders. “Plus, Kurapika and you need to get along. Especially if you want to keep seeing Armin.”

“Please Levi? My brother is really nice. You just have to get to know him.” Armin pleads. “Kind of like how you were.”

“Fine But I won’t be happy about it.” The raven grumbles crossing his arms against his chest.


	18. Teach me your ways, Levi

Kurapika and Leorio lived in a nice one story home 45 minutes away. Eren decided to get dressed in a white button down shirt and slacks while Levi only got dressed in jeans and a old sweater. The brunette had hinted that Levi should change into something a little more nicer but all he got in reply was one of Levi’s cold glares.

Eren had also brought a bouquet of flowers for Kurapika. 

“Welcome.” Leorio answers the door letting them in.

Levi’s eyes danced around the house as the walk inside. They had traditional decor probably Kurapika’s stuff. They had a small couch in the living room and a 60 inch tv mounted on the wall. 

 

“Kurapika! Eren and Levi are here!” Leorio announces.

“These are for you.” Eren hands the blonde the bouquet of flowers.

“Wow Eren, They’re beautiful. Thanks a lot.” Kurapika smiles at him. “Dinner will be ready soon. I just woke up.” 

“It’s 7 in the evening????” Levi raises an eyebrow checking his watch.

“Sorry but I was working on a case before you got here. When you’re an FBI agent you don’t get a lot of sleep.” The blonde places a hand on his hip rolling his eyes.

“I can tell from the bags underneath your eyes.” Levi states and Kurapika held every urge not to punch him.

“Levi.” Eren shoots him a look.

 

“I’ll get dinner finish.” Kurapika says. “Why don’t you guys watch something on TV in the living room?” The blonde walks back into the kitchen.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” Leorio asks sitting on the rocking chair. “We only have Hulu.”

“Can we watch the Office?” Eren questions.

“Of course. Good choice.” The man nods putting the show on.

 

Maybe this dinner wouldn’t have been so awkward if Armin was able to tag along. Levi scrolls through his phone since he didn’t like the office that much.

“Dinner is finished. I hope you guys are hungry.” Kurapika announces.

“I’m starving.” Eren gets up immediately heading into the kitchen.

Levi hesitantly follows after him. 

“This looks great, Kurapika.” Eren says to the blonde.

“Thank you. I hope you like it.” Kurapika smiles at him.

 

Levi slightly cringes his nose. Good thing Kurapika didn’t notice him.

Kurapika makes a plate for Leorio and him and they sit around in the living room. Levi only had a little bit of spaghetti on his plate but he was really playing with it rather than eating it.

 

“Is everything okay, Levi? You haven’t eaten anything off your plate.” Kurapika spoke up gesturing at Levi’s plate.

“I don’t like this spaghetti.” Levi honestly states and Eren was so afraid of what was gonna happen next.

“Well, what do you not like about it?” Kurapika asks through clenched teeth. 

“It’s plain. There’s sauce but I don’t taste anything. It’s like I’m eating a plastic plate.”

“Levi.” Eren hisses. 

“Levi, this is how Kurapika always makes his spaghetti. If you don’t like it maybe he can fix you something else. He’s not gonna change ingredients just for you.” Leorio’s eyes darken. 

“Hey hey, enough with the hostility, eh???” Eren tries to resolve the tension between Levi and Kurapika who were silently glaring at each other’s eyes. “Levi makes great spaghetti too, Kurapika! Maybe he can teach you how he makes it.”

“Yah that would be great.” Kurapika says. “The kitchen is yours, Levi. Show me how to make spaghetti.” The blonde smirks following the raven into the kitchen.

 

It’s been an hour and Leorio and Eren hasn’t heard a peep from the two men. 

“Do you think they killed each other?” Eren questions.

“Let’s go check on them.” Both Leorio and Eren get up walking into the kitchen.

 

“Wow, I’ve been doing everything all wrong.” Kurapika gasps peering over Levi’s shoulder watching his every move.

“Don’t use this dish soap. It stains your dishes.” Levi orders. 

 

“Oh hey guys, spaghetti is ready.” Kurapika says noticing Eren and Leorio standing in the hallway.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier honey?” Leorio raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry. I got carried away. Levi was teaching me some other stuff. You need to go to the grocery store tomorrow and get this stuff. Levi says it’s good for cleaning the house.” The blonde hands him a list.

“Oh. Alright.” Leorio looks at the list.

“Is everything okay? Are we friends now?” Eren questions. 

“Maybe.” Levi rolls his eyes and Kurapika sends him a glare.

 

“Hey! The bowling alley in the city is having twenty percent off games tonight. You guys wanna go?” Leorio asks.

“Sounds fun.” Kurapika agrees.

“I don’t bowl.” Levi bluntly states.

“I can teach you, babe.” Eren winks at him and Levi looks at him in disgust.

 

A few minutes they meet back up at the downtown bowling alley. For a weekday it was awfully crowded. 

“Hey Levi, maybe we should put the bumpers on for you.” Eren suggests and Levi gives him the coldest glare in history.

“Or we can leave them down.” The brunette squeaks.

 

“Twelve dollars to bowl. That’s a waste of money and time.” Levi looks down at Eren’s receipt.

“Not like you actually paid.” Eren rolls his eyes at the shorter man. “Come on, Leorio and Kurapika are waiting for us at the other lane.”

Teaching Levi to bowl was both frustrating and tiring. The first tome Levi had bowled, the ball was already in the gutters.

“Try to roll it straight, away from the gutters.” Eren states.

“I did.” Levi snaps.

The second time Levi had put too much force into the bowl throwing it into Leorio and Kurapika’s lane.

“Boy!” Eren gestures at the chaos he made.

 

“What the hell?!” Kurapika sends Eren and Levi a glare. “You ruined my strike!”

“Hey! He did it!” Eren points at the raven.

“It was an accident, honey.” Leorio pats the blonde on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Sorry, he gets really   
competitive.”

Levi sits at the table on his phone waiting for Eren, Kurapika, and Leorio’s game to finish. His whole life he never found bowling interesting or entertaining. Plus it was expensive as hell and did he mention he hated wearing shoes that people had already worn.

 

“I think you cheated.” Kurapika says as they walk to their cars after they finished bowling.

“How could I cheat? You were watching me the whole time.” Leorio remarked.

“Yah but something doesn’t add up right.” The blonde raises an eyebrow at him.

“Just admit you lost, okay?”

“No, you cheated! You’re sleeping on the couch tonight!”

“Kurapika! Don’t be like that.” The tall brunette sighs.

“You didn’t have to quit after two tries, you know?” Eren glances at the raven.

“I never really liked bowling anyway.”

 

“It was nice hanging out with you guys.” Eren bows his head down at Leorio and Kurapika.

“Yah, we had a great time Eren and Levi.” Leorio smiles at them. “Armin should be ready to leave tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll be ready to pick him up. Levi was given the whole week to recover so he can watch him at home.” Eren says.

“Please take care of Armin. He can be pretty reckless sometimes.” Kurapika adds.

“Trust me, we won’t let anything happen to him.” The brunette promised.

“I guess we better start heading out. I got a case to work on tomorrow morning.” Kurapika waves his hand at them.

“Bye!” Eren waves back while Levi just stood there with a blank face.


	19. I’m Not Young Anymore

“Armin!!!!!!!” Eren runs out of the house like a little kid picking the blonde up spinning him around.

Levi had went to pick him up from the hospital while Eren stayed home to get dressed.

“Please let go of me, Eren. You’re hurting my ribs.” The blonde wheezes.

“Sorry.” He puts him down. “I’m just happy to see that you’re okay.” The brunette smiles at him.

 

“You need to go to work.” Levi says to Eren.

“Fine but when I get home we’re all going out for dessert!” 

 

“Only If Armin feels okay to.” Levi orders glancing at the blonde.

“Of course. I’m fine, guys.” Armin assures. “I’m even okay to work at Air Corp today.”

“No, Boss told me you can come back next week. He wants you to recover.” Eren shakes his head.

“Wow, that’s certainly nice of him.” Armin’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“Crap! I only got five minutes! I’ll see you guys tonight!” Eren kisses both on the cheek and hops into his Tahoe speeding out of the driveway.

“Don’t see how he drives that thing.” Levi mutters opening the front door.

“I think I’m Uh gonna get some sleep. Those hospital beds aren’t as comfortable.” Armin awkwardly rubs his arm.

“Do you want anything to eat? I made a new recipe and I want you to try it.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” The blonde winces.

“No. Now get your ass in the kitchen.”

 

At the end of the day Connie tagged along with Eren since he wanted to see how the blonde was doing. The brunette texted the raven that he would meet them at Petra’s.

 

“Armin!” Connie tried to hug the blonde but Levi stood in front of him blocking.

“Hey, what’s the deal?” The man frowns at the shorter man.

“Don’t mind him.” Armin walks around the raven hugging Connie.

“Do I get hug from you too?” Connie asks Levi.

“No, I don’t like you.” The raven rolls his eyes waking away from him.

“Why do I even try?” The coconut head sighs.

 

“Hey, Armin! What do you like here? I’ll buy you whatever! My treat.” Connie eyes lit up shortly after Levi had insulted him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Armin shakes his head.

“Come on, let me buy you something. I’ll never shut up.”

“You can get me a strawberry cheesecake and a white vanilla latte.” Armin answers.

“I’m on it!” Connie heads over to the register.

“What the hell, Armin? I was gonna pay for you.” Levi hisses at the blonde.

“I’m sorry. He insisted and I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” Armin says.

“Well, I could’ve done that!” 

 

“You not getting anything, Levi?” Eren comes to their table with chocolate chip cookies with a scoop of vanilla on top and lemon squares.

“No, I gain weight when I eat sweets this late at night. I’m not young anymore.” Levi answers though there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Come on, you can at least have one cookie.” Armin assures grabbing one off of Eren’s plate ignoring his “hey.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Connie comes back a minute later with Armin’s strawberry cheesecake and latte. The man bought himself some lemon squares and two fudge brownies.

“Thanks, Connie.” Armin smiles at him.

“Yah no problem. Hey Levi, I got you a brownie. Here.” Connie says pushing the brownie towards him but the raven just looks at it.

“It’s just chocolate.” Connie states.

“I don’t want it. I’m gonna sit in the car for awhile.” Levi stood up and walks out the door.

“Was it something I said?” Connie questions.

 

Eren had left to take Connie home and Armin got in the car with the awfully quiet raven.

 

“Levi, is everything okay?” Armin asks breaking the silence between them on the way home.

“Why do you ask that?” Levi grips the steering wheel.

“You didn’t get anything from Petra’s and you stayed in the car the whole time.”

“Connie was just being annoying.” The raven lied.

“How? He offered you a brownie even when you told him you didn’t like him.” Armin remarked.

“Nice people irritate me.”

“Sure.” Armin rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m ready to talk whenever you decide to tell the truth.” 

 

They get out of the Mercedes and Armin heads straight to his room to talk to his brother.

Levi stays in his bedroom sitting against the windowsill waiting for Eren to come home.

 

A half hour later, Eren’s headlights shine through their shutter blinds. Downstairs the raven can hear Sasha’s barking. He yells at the dog to shut up.

 

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Connie and I got carried away in our conspiracy theories.” Eren walks in.

“It’s fine.” Levi mumbles. 

“You Alright? You’re not sick are you?” The brunette touches his forehead.

“No.” He slaps his hand away. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Come on, you can tell me anything.” Eren sits in the bed beside him and pulls Levi into his lap.

“I lost my job.”

“Oh no, Levi! I’m so sorry! Who’s your replacement so I can kick their ass?”

“There’s no replacement. The clinic let two other people go as well.” Levi states. 

“I’m sorry, Levi. That sucks.” Eren kisses his bare shoulder. “We always have room at Air Corp. You can be my second assistant.” 

“No thanks. I can find another job in the blink of an eye. Besides it wouldn’t be fun if we worked and lived together.”

“I’m just trying to say I’ll be here for you. It’s okay if you don’t find a job in a heartbeat, but it’d be nice if you can find one before six months pass.”

“I don’t know, Eren. I feel like more than half of my life is over. My best friend is gone and my only family is away in different countries. I’m just an old man in your way.” Levi sighs. “I’m an ordinary person, there’s nothing interesting or unique about me. You need someone young, someone who doesn’t get tired after staying out past eight, someone who can actually tolerant liquor, someone who has a higher sex drive than me.”

“That’s not true! You’re the same Levi I fell in love with three years ago! My feelings for you has never changed, not even once. Yah, to other people you’re an ordinary person but not to me. You’re my lover, protector, caregiver, my everything. You’re so amazing, Levi plus I’m not the only one who thinks so. Armin, Connie, Hange, and Jean. So what if you can’t do to the things you used to do, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t care about stuff like that, I just wanna be with you whether at the movies, or at home chilling, or going to Petra’s. That’s what really makes me happy.”

“You’re so corny.” Levi pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Ooo, is that a blush I see?” Eren gets in his face.

“Stop it!” Levi snaps at him but Eren instead showers his face with kisses and tightens his grip around his waist.

 

“So you really meant all that stuff you said?” Levi asks.

“What? Of course! Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” 

“People do stuff like that sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you like that.” Eren presses a kiss against his lips.

“Thanks I guess. For making me feel special.” The raven genuinely smiles at him.

“You are special.” The brunette leans in for another kiss.

 

The following morning, Armin wakes up to his phone buzzing against the dresser.

“Hello?” He mumbles rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Armin!” Eren yells and the boy winces at his voice.

“What’s up?”

“Listen, I need to talk to you. You got time?”

“Yah.”

“Are you alone?”

“I’m in my room. Levi went out for a bit.”

“Great! Look, Levi has been feeling down in the dumps lately since he lost his job.”

“Levi lost his job!? What happened!?” Armin panics.

“They let him go but anyways that’s not the point. Levi feels like he’s not important or anything like he’s old and ugly which he’s not. He thinks that we shouldn’t even be with him.”

“Thats crazy! Levi’s beautiful. Why would he think that?”

“I just think we should do something special. Something amazing for him.”

“What do you have in mind?” Armin questions.

“We’ll, Levi’s Birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. Let’s give him the best most greatest birthday party ever!”

“Would he even like that?” The blonde sighs. “You know, he doesn’t like many people.”

“Yah but it doesn’t hurt to have a celebration. I would just invite Connie and guys. Plus, Levi has been wanting to see his brother.”

“Levi has a brother!?! Since when!?!” Armin exclaims.

“Oh and his Uncle Kenny too.”

“What!?! How come I’m just finding out!?!”

“Hehe, sorry. I thought he mentioned them to you.”

“No! Not at all!”

“Yah, his brother Feitan went to a boarding school out of Japan and Kenny moved to the United States.”

“Oh wow, so that’s the only family he’s got?”

“Yah, pretty much but I begged them to come down here. I paid for their plane tickets and everything. So please, let’s have this party Armin.”

“All right.”

“We gotta keep this a surprise, okay?? We can’t let Levi know.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“You better. You’re kinda bad when it comes to things like this.”

“What!?” Armin gasps. “What do you mean!? I can totally keep a secret!” 

 

Just then the door slams.

“Uh oh, Levi is here. Bye Eren.” Armin whispers hanging up before the brunette can say anything.


	20. Nothing Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to finish this before school starts cause I know I will be too busy to write. Thank you for those who stayed, you guys are awesome!

“Who were you talking to in there? You were awfully loud.” Levi curiously asks the blonde who walked out of the bedroom.

“Oh uh, Eren.” Armin helps Levi with the groceries.

“What were y’all talking about?”

“Um just stuff.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“What kind of stuff?” Levi makes a face.

“Oh eh, Eren um has been having problems with his back so he wants you to give him a massage or something like that.”

“Really? What kind of problems?” He squints his eyes at the blonde.

“Like uhh he’s been having aches and stuff from working so hard. You know.” Armin nervously laughs.

“Ok.” Levi says and heads to the living room turning on the TV.

 

The blonde sighs in relief and follows him to the couch.

“So, anything new?” Armin questions.

“No. No jobs.”

“Well that’s okay. Maybe you should take a break, maybe you should do things you’ve always wanted to do. What kind of hobbies you like?”

“I don’t know.” Levi says. “I like to create crafts and stuff. I like to clean too but Eren always comes and dirties up the house in like two seconds.”

“I think making crafts can help you. You’ve been kind of down lately.”

“I’m not depressed, okay?” The raven glares at him.

“I know, just thought you’d might like some support, that’s all. Hey, Eren told me you have a brother and a Uncle. I thought you were an only child and I thought your Uncle died.”

“Geez, you talk so much.” Levi pinches the bridge of his nose. “The uncle I used to live with passed away. Uncle Kenny sort of raised me until I turned 18, I didn’t live with him though. He moved to the United States a while back.”

“Oh ok. What’s he like?”

“He’s like an older Eren. He’s annoying and he talks too much.” Levi chuckles. “But overall he’s a good guy, I haven’t seen him in several years so it kinda makes me sad.”

“Awww.” Don’t worry you’ll see him again soon. “What about your brother?”

“Feitan is a few years younger than me. My mom sent him to a boarding school in China at a young age and I haven’t seen him since but we at least talk on the phone sometimes.”

“Hmm, what’s he like?”

“Honestly he looks and acts exactly like me.”

“Oh great.” Armin frowns. One Levi was much to handle but two?

“We’re both short and pretty grouchy. He’s more colder than I am. Since he’s part of the government now, he thinks he’s all cool.” Levi rolls his eyes.

“Oh wow! That’s awesome, what does he do?”

“He’s a security guard and he’s good with inflicting torture on criminals but we don’t talk about that.” 

“I bet Kurapika and him would get along well if they met. I wish I could meet him.” Armin smiles. 

“Well, one day.” 

 

Eren had set the date for Levi’s birthday party next Saturday.

“This is the list of all the people I want to come to Levi’s party.” Eren announces gathering the group around his desk at Air Corp.

 

“I think you made a mistake. My name’s on there.” Connie jokes and Eren looks at him.

“I’m just kidding! You know I’m coming!” The coconut head laughs slapping his arm.

“I can go. Can I bring Ymir too?” Krista questions.

“Of course! The more the merrier.” 

“I could invite Kurapika and Leorio. I hope they can make it.” Armin takes out his phone to text his older brother.

“I can come. I don’t think Marco can make it though, he’s been working late recently.” Jean adds.

“That’s okay.” Eren assures.

“I’ll definitely come!” Hange exclaims. “I’ll try to get Erwin and Mike to come with me.”

“Yah, definitely get Boss to come down. It’d be great.”

 

“Eren, it’s really nice of you to buy airplane tickets for Levi’s Uncle and his brother. Armin told me.” Krista smiles at the brunette.

“I mean he hasn’t seen them in years and whenever he talks about them he gets all sad so I had to do something.” Eren nervously rubs the back of his neck.

“Levi is very lucky to have you.” She pats his hand before leaving.

 

Armin moves his attention away from his phone to Eren.

“Oh, can Kurapika and Leorio make it?” Eren questions.

“Kurapika is able to come, Leorio has to go to work however.”

“That’s fine. So we need to pick up Feitan and Kenny at the airport this week. Kenny sent me his itinerary and Feitan just texted me his flight gets here in the morning this Friday.” 

“Can you not get them?” 

“I don’t wanna get them by myself!” Eren whines. “Plus I’m bad with meeting new people!”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Armin remarks. “You like talking to people.”

“Yah but this is Levi’s Uncle and his brother, I don’t wanna make a bad impression.” Eren looks down at his feet. “It’d help a lot if you were there with me.”

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” 

 

That night, Armin and Eren come home with a pizza. Levi was upstairs wiping down the windows with a glass cleaner. Armin picks up his kitty greeting her with kisses.

 

“You wanna eat, Levi?” Eren questions as the raven comes down the stairs.

“Ugh, you got all meat?” He makes a face opening the pizza box.

“Just pick them off.” Armin suggests.

“You guys are the reason why I’m gonna have a heart attack.” Levi rolls his eyes taking a slice heading towards the living room.

 

“So Levi, your birthday is coming up.” Eren smirks sitting next to the Raven on the couch. “What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t want anything special. So please don’t go overboard and throw me a party or surprise me or anything. Okay? It’s my birthday, I’m just getting a year closer to death.” Levi says. 

“Aww, are you sure?” Armin pouts.

“I’m one hundred percent sure. I just want to be surrounded by you guys and maybe some breakfast in bed would be nice too.”

“What about any gifts?” Eren questions.

“No gifts.” Levi shakes his head.

“Ugh, you’re so boring.” The brunette sighs. 

“I know you guys care about me but I don’t need anything extraordinary on my birthday so can you please respect that?” 

“Yah.” Both Armin and Eren grumble.

“Thanks.” Levi gives them a small smile. 

 

Though both Eren and Armin couldn’t stop thinking about how surprised Levi will be on his special day.


	21. Easy Kenny! I’m Fragile!

Soon enough Friday had rolled by, time to pick up Feitan and Kenny at the airport. 

“Where you guys going? It’s seven in the morning?” Levi comes down the stairs with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes.

“Oh uh, we got things to do.” Armin answers.

“Really? Like what?” He raises an eyebrow.

Eren places his arm around Armin’s shoulders. “I promised Armin I’d show him my favorite place to get comics and anime merchandise plus I want to show him where-“

“Sorry, I lost interest.” The raven heads back upstairs.

 

“Nice.” Armin comments as they walks out the front door.

“Yah, whenever I talk about anime or idol bands he never wants to hear about it. The plan always works.” Eren smirks at him. 

“Which airport are we going to?” The blonde asks as they get into his Tahoe.

“Apparently, we have to go to two airports. Haneda and Narita. I wish they came to one airport to make it easier for us you know. At least they’re relatively close. Who should we pick up first?” The brunette starts the engine.

“Hmm, who gets in earlier?”

“Both of their flights arrive at 12.”

“Oh. Ok. Why don’t we pick up Kenny then Feitan?”

“Sounds good to me.” Eren shrugs.

 

They make it to Haneda airport with twenty minutes to spare. Armin and Eren decide to get a snack from the vending machine and wait for Kenny at the luggage pick up.

“Do you know what Kenny looks like?” Armin questions.

“Um, he’s tall and he has hair.”

“Very descriptive.” The blonde playfully rolls his eyes.

“Levi told me he has a western style to him so he’s probably wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat to match. He has shoulder length brown hair I think.”

“Maybe we should’ve made a sign with Kenny’s name on it.” Armin let’s out a sigh.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna find him.”

“He texted me that he’s gonna be at gate A25.” Eren gestures at the sign A25.

“Alright.” Armin slouched in the seat a little bit to catch up on sleep.

 

A half hour later, the blonde wakes up finding he was still in the same place. Did Kenny’s flight get delayed?

“Is Kenny not here?” The blonde rubs his eyes.

“No.”

“Maybe we did something wrong. Let me see the text he sent you.”

 

Eren hands Armin his IPhone and the blonde scrolls through his messages.

“Eren.” Armin gives him the scariest look in existence.

“Oh, you sound angry.” The brunette flinches.

“We were supposed to meet Kenny at gate A15. Not gate A25! You dumbass!” The blonde yells flailing his arms in the air.

“I guess I made a teensy weensy mistake.” Eren giggles and Armin rolls his eyes at him.

 

They walk around the airport looking for gate A15. 

“Is that him?” Armin points at a man who was wearing a cowboy hat with shoulder length brown hair. He glanced at his watch impatiently tapping his feet.

“I think so. Kenny!” Eren waves his hands and the man looks up.

“What took you kids so long?” He asks crossing his arms against his chest.

“We were at the wrong gate. We’re terrible sorry, uh Kenny-san.” Armin bows his head down.

“Oh, no need for that formality.” Kenny shakes his head. “Just call me Kenny. So you must be Eren.” He pats Armin on the shoulder.

“No, I’m Armin!” 

“Hmm, Levi never really mentioned you.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Huhhhh!?!!?” The boy’s eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

 

“So you must be the famous Eren he’s always complaining to me about.” Kenny jokes slapping Eren upside the head then putting him in a head lock.

“Easy, Kenny! I’m fragile!” The brunette cries. 

“You really need to stop making things harder for my boy.” Kenny says in a rather serious tone.

“Oh please, Levi loves me. I’m the reason, why he likes cleaning so much.” Eren smirks.

“Um, we still need to pick up Levi’s brother. We’re pretty late.” Armin gestures at the clock.

“Oh yeah!” Eren’s eyes lit up. “Alright, We better go.”

“I call shotgun!” Kenny jogs out the exit.

 

“Wow, he really is another Eren.” Armin mumbles.

“What did you say?” Eren questions.

“Nothing.” Armin giggles with a blush appearing on his cheeks while Eren gives him a confusing look.

 

They make it to Narita Airport in half an hour due to traffic. Kenny kept changing the radio stations in Eren’s car. He finally settled with a country station.

“Ugh, turn it off!” Eren groans.

“Hey! I’m the guest!” Kenny frowns.

“Doesn’t give you the privilege to make me suffer.” 

“Armin, you okay with country music?” Kenny looks back at the blonde.

“Oh, it doesn’t bother me at all.” He waves his hand in dismiss.

“See? It’s two against one, Eren.” Kenny smirks. 

 

The brunette finds a parking spot and they all head out walking towards the airport.

“He shouldn’t be hard to find. Levi told me he looks exactly like him.” Armin says to Eren.

“He told me he’ll be at gate B4.” 

“Let me check before you take us to like B10.” Armin teases.

Eren rolls his eyes handing the blonde his IPhone.

“Ok. You’re right.” The blonde nods his head.

“Feitan doesn’t like to be around much people so he’s probably standing off against the wall or in a corner.” Kenny adds.

 

“Oh! Is that him?” Eren gestures to a short man leaning against the wall. He had Levi’s eyes, the same build, and height though he did look a little shorter. Only difference was the pale skin and that his hair was close to his shoulders.

“Yah, that’s him alright.” Kenny agreed.

“Feitan! Over here! Yoohoo!” Eren waves his hands and Armin stands off next to Kenny.

 

The raven comes over to them with the quietest foot steps.

“Here.” He hands Armin his suitcase. “Here.” He gives him his backpack. “And here.” He sets his blanket on his shoulder. 

“Um, nice to meet you.” Armin says but the raven was already walking away with the rest of the group.

Well, okay.

 

“Which hotel you guys staying at?” Eren says once as they all get in the car.

“Holiday Inn but I was hoping we can all go to dinner.” Kenny suggests.

“Yah, sounds great.” Armin agreed.

“Oh? You’re not a porter?” Feitan raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?! No!”

“Who are you then?” He stares at him with his cold eyes.

“I’m Armin, Levi’s boyfriend.”

“Never heard of you.” 

The blonde sighs. Can this day be over with already?

 

They decide to go to IHOP since it was on the way to Holiday Inn. 

“What’re you getting, Armin?” Eren asks peering over Armin’s shoulder.

“Probably the pancake combo.” 

“I’m getting the breakfast sampler.”

“Same here.” Kenny adds sipping his coffee. “Feitan is getting French toast.”

“Ooo! I love their French toast. You think you can share a piece?” Armin asks the raven.

“I’ll think about it.” Feitan gives him a cold look and Armin believes he wasn’t being honest. 

“I’m ready to bust down.” Eren says tapping his fingers against the table.

“It should be here shortly.” Armin adds.

“So Eren, Levi doesn’t know we’re here at all?” Kenny questions.

“No. If he does, he’ll know something is up. I really want this to be a surprise for him. So please keep this a secret.” Eren pleads.

“I’m not gonna hole myself up in a hotel room for week.” Feitan snaps. “I didn’t leave work for this. I wanna explore.”

“Oh um, I can show you around town Feitan. Plus it would be great for us to get to know each other.” Armin spoke up.

“On second thought, I’ll hole myself up in the hotel room.”

“No! Come on, we’re gonna have fun. I promise.” Armin assures.

“Fine, don’t waste my time, brat.” Feitan scoffs crossing his arms against his chest.

Wow, he really was colder than Levi. 

 

Both Eren and Armin help Kenny and Feitan with their luggage. Actually, Feitan shoved all of his belongings into Armin’s arms as they went up to their hotel room.

“Cool room.” Eren glances around at the place.

 

Two queen sized beds, a flat screen TV on top of a dresser. A small refrigerator by the bathroom and walk in closet.

“It’ll do for the time we’ll be here.” Kenny shrugs his shoulders. 

“What do you wanna do, Kenny? I’m sure you don’t wanna stay in the hotel room either all day.” Eren asks.

“I’m just gonna discover the city myself. Walk around and stuff. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my profile low.”

“Sounds good.” Eren nods his head. “I guess we’ll say goodnight. Crap! Levi is calling me! See you guys at the party!”

“I’ll call you, Feitan!” Armin says over his shoulder following Eren out the door.

 

“Hey babe.” The brunette says into the phone as they get in his Tahoe.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Oh, Armin and I are on the way home. Sorry, we had so much fun downtown today.” He nervously chuckles.

“Yah, Whatever. Hurry home before dinner gets cold.” 

“Actually, we already ate.”

“You got to be fucking kidding me.” Levi grumbles. “I’ll just go to sleep then.” He hangs up the phone.

 

“Oh no, I hope he’s not mad.” Armin panics.

“He’ll get over it.” Eren waves it off.

“I feel bad.” The blonde had an upset look plastered on his face.

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. Trust me when Levi sees Kenny and Feitan, it’ll all be worth it.” He smoothes Armin’s hair.


	22. Surprise!

Before Eren knew it, today was Saturday. He groggily sits up rubbing his eyes. Levi was still in slumber under the covers. Mikasa was gonna call Levi to help clean out her “garage”. It was just a predicament to stall Levi so that Eren and Armin can decorate the house. Connie and Jean said they were able to show up early to help out.

 

Eren gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen remembering that Levi wanted breakfast in bed. He didn’t expect to see Armin there at the stove.

“Oh, good morning.” The blonde smiles at him.

“You remembered?”

“Yah, I hope I’m doing this right.” The blonde gestures at the pancakes on the skillet.

“Looks decent.” Eren shrugs his shoulders. “How’s Feitan? I know he can be a pain like Levi.”

 

Lately Armin has been spending the whole week with Levi’s brother showing him around town. Feitan was actually pretty nice half of the time. He did pay for their train tickets and he did pay for lunch once cause Armin had forgotten his wallet. 

“He’s pretty cool. I liked hanging out with him. I didn’t know why I was so nervous in the first place.” Armin says. “I can’t wait to introduce him to my brother.”

“I wonder what Mikasa and Annie would think about Feitan and Kenny.” Eren hums tapping his chin.

“Probably a world war 3.” Armin jokes.

The brunette chuckles. “Why don’t you pay attention to the pancakes? I’ll get started on the bacon. We can just put the bread in the toaster.”

 

Half an hour later Armin and Eren had prepared a decent breakfast for the Raven. 

“Eren! Quit eating the bacon!” Armin snaps pinching Eren’s wrist. 

“Ow! Sorry, I can’t help myself! It’s so good.” He whines.

“I’ll carry the tray from now on.” The blonde grabs the tray from the other and walks up the stairs.

Eren couldn’t help but check out Armin’s ass in his shorts. 

“And stop staring at my butt!” Armin hisses whipping his head around to glare at Eren.

“What!? How did you know!?”

“I felt your lust, you pervert.” He scoffs before walking into the room.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Eren shouts sitting next to the raven.

“Uh, What?” Levi mumbles in confusion rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“It’s your birthday, silly.” Armin laughs. “Plus, we made you breakfast.”

“You actually made me breakfast? I was joking at first but I didn’t think you’d really do it.” Levi’s eyes widened.

“Come on, you said it and we did it. You didn’t want no gifts or anything so at least let us do this for you.” Eren kisses his cheek. 

“Yah, we made it with love.” The blonde smiles setting the tray of food in his lap. “Happy birthday, Levi.”

“Thanks guys, you didn’t really have to do this.” The raven states.

“Eat, before your food gets cold.” Eren nudges his side.

“Only if you guys eat it with me. I don’t think I’ll be able to-“

Eren was already grabbing a slice of bacon and a piece of toast.

“Eren!” Armin scolds placing his hands on his hips. “Levi wasn’t done talking.”

“Sorry.” He mumbles with a mouthful of food.

“I guess some things never change.” Levi quietly chuckles. 

They spend their morning on the king size bed sharing breakfast wearing their pajamas. Armin in his shorts and crop top, Eren in only boxers, and Levi in a white boyfriend shirt and boxers. If only their mornings can be like this all the time.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Levi asks the blonde standing at the doorway.

“Sorry, I can’t. I uh promise Connie I would help him go shopping for his apartment.” Armin lies rubbing his arms.

“Ok.” The raven frowns before walking out the door.

“Alright, he’s gone!” Armin announces.

“Okay. Gonna go call Connie and Jean.” Eren replies taking his iPhone out.

 

About an hour later, Connie and Jean arrive with some party hats and a decorative banner to hang on the wall. Eren puts a playlist on from his iPhone for them to listen to while they work.

“Woah- oh!!” Connie sings as he dumps all the sodas into the cooler.

“Oh my god! Make it stop! Please!” Eren jokes covering his ears at Connie’s singing.

“Connie, quit singing and help me put up this banner.” Jean orders.

“You guys are just jealous you don’t have a beautiful voice like mine.” Connie scoffs heading over to Jean.

“I don’t think that’s it.” The brunette rolls his eyes.

 

Armin assists Eren in the living room moving the couch to make room for a dance floor. 

“This is perfect. They should have plenty of room to dance.” Eren says looking at the space before them. “Oh! We need to put the disco ball up.”

“You have a disco ball!?” Armin widened his eyes. “That’s so 70’s.”

“Well, Levi is in his 30’s so it’ll be nostalgic to him.” 

 

Connie and Jean finished hanging the banner on the wall over the fireplace. The words “Happy Birthday” sparkled with colors of blue, red, and black. 

Jean grabs the step ladder for Eren to hang the disco ball from the ceiling.

“This is gonna be a bomb ass party.” Connie comments. “If you don’t mind Eren, I invited a few friends of mine.”

“Yah, no problem at all.” 

“Ooo! Are we playing pin the tail on the donkey?” Armin gestures at a game board that had a donkey tail included in it.

“No, we’re playing pin the tail on, Connie.” Eren answers.

“Uhhh, What???” Armin raises an eyebrow. 

“Yah, it’s tradition.” 

“Since when is pinning a tail on Connie’s ass tradition?” The blonde remarks.

“You’re a newbie, Armin So you wouldn’t understand.” Jean adds.

“If it makes you feel better you can go first when the game starts.” Connie offers.

“It’d make me feel better if I didn’t play at all.” 

 

Armin and Eren go upstairs to get ready for the party while Jean orders the boxes of pizza. Connie went to the closet drug store to get some liquor for the party. 

“Where are you going?” Eren questions at the blonde was heading towards the door.

“I’m gonna take a shower in my room.” 

“You can take a shower with me.” 

“Um, I don’t know.” The blonde blushes.

“Nothing sexual, I promise.” Eren pleads. 

“Ok, since we are on a time limit.” 

 

Armin didn’t know why he agreed to take a shower with Eren. The whole time they couldn’t stop making out and roaming their hands against each other’s bodies. The brunette wanted to go further but Armin stopped him telling him that the party would start pretty soon.

 

Downstairs they meet Feitan and Kenny. Feitan was dressed in a fancy black suit while Kenny was in a white button up shirt and jeans.

“Hey! You made it!” Eren gives them a hug.

Feitan however scoffs pushing him away.

“It’s nice to see you guys here.” Armin bows his head at them.

“You guys have a lovely home. Must’ve costed a fortune.” Kenny nods glancing around.

“Thanks, you can stay here for a couple of days if you want. We got plenty of room. You too, Feitan.” Eren offers.

 

Pretty soon most of everyone arrives. Hange, Krista, Ymir, Kurapika, Isabel, Farlan and the other half of the guests were Jean and Connie’s friends.

“Where’s Boss and Mike, Hange?” Eren questions.

“Erwin stayed at the building to finish some paperwork. Mike said he was coming but we all know that’s a lie.” She shrugs her shoulders. 

“That’s a shame. That’s okay if they can’t make it.” Eren smiles. 

“I really loved what you did with the place, Eren.” Krista walks over to him her arm linked with Ymir’s. 

Krista was wearing a beautiful sleeveless red dress that flowed down to her ankles. Ymir was surprisingly wearing a dress too. A olive green t- shirt dress that went straight down past her knees. 

“Thanks, You ladies look beautiful by the way.” The brunette winks at them.

“Wow Eren, Thanks.” Krista giggles at him while Ymir rolls her eyes.

“Eren! Mikasa told me she’s on the way here with Levi! Two minutes to be exact!” Armin announces from the kitchen.

A minute later Eren yells at everyone to hide and turns off the lights. 

 

“Why the hell are we here? I thought we were going to dinner.” Levi questions following Mikasa and Annie to his house.

“She forgot something here.” Annie answers for the raven.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry.” Levi mutters as Mikasa opens the door.

 

“Surprise!” Everyone yells jumping out from their hiding spots once Mikasa flicked the lights on.

“What the fuck?” Levi raises an eyebrow.

“Happy Birthday!” Hange runs over to the man picking him up and spinning him around.

“I will give you one second to put me down.” Levi orders through clenched teeth.

“Aww, loosen up honey.” She puts him down patting his head.

“Happy Birthday, Levi!” Both Farlan and Isabel come up to hug him normally.

“Oh uh thanks.” 

“Levi! Over here! I want you to meet a few people!” Eren waves his hands trying to grab the raven’s attention.

“Eren? What the hell is going on? You better explain.” Levi hisses at the brunette.

“It’s a surprise party, duh.” Eren kisses his forehead. “Armin and I planned it for you. Come on, we want you to have fun plus we want you to feel young again.”

“I wish I knew. I wouldn’t have worn such fancy clothes.” Levi nervously rubs his arm.

“It’s a surprise party, Levi. It wouldn’t have no spark if you knew.” Eren drags Levi to the kitchen where Feitan and Kenny wait to meet him.

“Levi, Feitan and Kenny came down to see you.” Armin says to the Raven. “Eren planned for them to come down for your birthday party.”

“What?” Levi almost whispers as his eyes widened.

“Wow, Levi. You haven’t grown an inch since I last seen you.” Kenny chuckles ruffling his hair then pulling him into a hug. 

“It’s been awhile.” Is all Feitan says staring at his brother face to face.

“Are you gonna say anything, Levi? Cat got your tongue?” Eren smirks.

 

Suddenly, Levi eyes roll back and he falls backwards. 

“Oi! Levi!” Both Armin and Eren rush over to the fallen Raven who was now unconscious.

“Is he okay?” Krista questions running over to them soon, everyone was gathered around the man.

“He fainted but he still has a pulse.” Armin answers. 

“Aww man, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought he would be happy.” Eren frowns. “I feel bad.”

“It’s not your fault, boy. He was probably just in shock. He wasn’t expecting to see us.” Kenny assures placing his hand on Eren’s shoulder. 

 

Eren carries the unconscious raven and sits him down at the dining table. He puts a pillow on the table for his head to rest on.

“I hope you wake up soon, Levi. I don’t want you to miss your party.” Eren kisses his forehead.


	23. Shots! Shots! Shots!

Levi groggily wakes up to loud dance music and bright lights flashing in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake. How are you?” Armin smiles at him.

“Hmm, what happened?” He rubs his eyes.

“You fainted when you saw your Uncle Kenny and your brother Feitan. You were out for ten minutes.”

Levi doesn’t say anything his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Come on, lets party. Kenny and Feitan are dying to talk to you.”

 

“Let me take you out, baby. What you like to eat? American, Asian, or Indian food?” Connie follows after Feitan.

“No, you’re weird. Leave me alone.” Feitan scowls at the coconut head heading over to Levi.

“Go away, coconut head.” Levi glares at the boy.

Connie scurries away and Feitan sighs in relief.

 

“Is he your friend?” He asks the blonde.

“Uh I guess. I mean we work together. I’m sorry about him.” Armin bows his head.

“No, I feel sorry for you.” Feitan places a hand on his shoulder. “So you finally woke up?” He glances at Levi.

“I just can’t believe you’re here.” Is all Levi manages to say.

“Eren wanted us to come down here. Kenny agreed no hesitation but Eren begged me and paid for my plane ticket.”

“You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to.”

“Yah but a part of me still wanted to see you. I think what you need is a drink.”

 

Feitan pulls Levi up and they head to the kitchen. Armin follows after them. 

“Just give me a beer.” Levi states.

“Beer????” The shorter man raises an eyebrow. “Lame, how about shots?”

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Hange chants jogging towards them. “Come on Levi!”

“I haven’t took shots since high school. I don’t even know if I can handle it.” Levi says. “My body is used to beer.”

“Beer is for losers. Come on, shots! Fix em up for us, bartender!” Hange orders at Feitan slinging an arm around Levi.

 

“Do you know how to mix drinks?” Armin questions peering over Feitan’s shoulder.

“Yah, I used to be a bartender when I was in college.”

“Oh wow. That sounds pretty cool.”

“Yah if you forget about all the drunkies and perverts.” 

 

Hange drinks down the shots Feitan makes for them while Levi is still hesitating on the shot of whiskey before him.

 

“Come on, Levi!” Hange slaps his back and Levi yelps.

“If only she wasn’t drunk.” Levi growls.

“I’ll drink one if you do. I never had a shot before.” Armin offers to the raven.

“Ok.”

Both Levi and Armin hold the shot glasses in their hands and on the count of three they drink down the alcohol.

Armin coughs patting his chest. The burn really hit his sensitive throat.

“You okay?” Levi asks the blonde.

“Yah, I’m fine.”

“That actually wasn’t bad.” The raven murmurs. “Another one, Feitan. Make it fruity.”

 

Armin sits at the dining table eating a slice of pizza while Hange, Levi, and Feitan take shots in the kitchen. 

“It’s time to pin the tail on Connie!” Eren announces. 

Armin gets up just cause he was curious.

 

“Birthday boy goes first!” Hange giggles wrapping a scarf around Levi’s eyes.

“Here you go.” Eren hands his boyfriend the tail.

“Get it on there good.” Connie orders.

 

Hange sloppily spins Levi around and the raven almost loses his balance but Eren grabs his arm holding him up. Levi places the donkey tail on the back of Connie’s head.

“What the hell?” Connie gestures at the tail.

Levi takes off his blindfold. “Whoops, I must’ve mistaken your head for your ass.” He claps his hands and the crowd laughs.

“Even when you’re drunk, you’re still an asshole.” The coconut head chuckles.

Armin decided to give it a try. Both Hange and Levi spin him around. The blonde stumbles around and pins the donkey tail on the target. He removes the blindfold from his face finding that he pinned the donkey tail on Eren’s shirt.

“Sorry, Eren.” Armin giggles.

“Hey, I know I’m attractive but damn.” Eren jokes.

 

Jean puts on a slow song for couples to dance to. Levi had took another shot before he dragged the confused blonde to the dance floor. Mikasa was dancing with her brother and Annie.

Connie was following Feitan around the living room begging him for a dance. 

 

Levi had his arms around Armin’s neck as they moved side to side.

“I’m glad we uh finally got to dance.” Armin says breaking the silence.

“I’m grateful for the party, Armin.” Levi says but his speech was a little slur.

“Oh, it’s no problem. We wanted to do this.” The blonde spins him around.

 

“Hey! Let’s pump it up!” Levi suddenly yells at Jean the dj.

“Alright.” He puts on a catchy pop song.

“No! No, pump!” Armin yells waving his hands.

“Whooo!” Levi turns Armin around slapping his ass.

“Levi! Stop it!” The blonde blushes trying to run away from him.

“Get it! Levi and Armin! Those are my babes!” Eren yells watching Armin and Levi dance together. Though Armin looked a little terrified.

“Oh my god, Levi is gonna be so embarrassed about this.” Annie shakes her head as she watches them from the distance.

“Not if you record it! Hurry!” Mikasa hisses at her girlfriend to take out her phone.

 

Kurapika however sees what was happening and danced Armin away from the drunk raven with his arm linked in his.

“Thanks for that, Kurapika.” Armin sighs.

“It’s cool. Are you sure he’s gonna be okay?” 

“Yah. Eren is pretty drunk himself.” Armin gestures to the brunette who was stumbling around waving his hands in the air.

“Man, I’m glad I only had a glass of wine.” Kurapika chuckles. “They’re gonna have a tough hangover in the morning.”

“Yah and I’m gonna be here to hear them whine about it.” The blonde rolls his eyes.

 

The party died down around one in the morning. Most of everyone had left. Mikasa and Annie said their goodbyes same with Hange, Isabel, and Farlan. Kurapika shortly left after helping Armin and Jean clean up the place.

Connie and Jean found a room to sleep in. Same with Feitan and Kenny. Armin hasn’t seen Kenny all night. Maybe he had something to do.

 

Right now, the blonde was dragging both Eren and Levi’s drunkass up the stairs. 

“You guys need to lose some weight.” Armin mumbles taking break as he lays on the bed. He wasn’t strong enough to carry them onto the bed so he left them on the floor.

 

He guess he could try to pick up Levi. He wasn’t as heavy as the brunette. Armin wraps an arm under the raven and hoists him up the bed. He pushes him up there and doesn’t even bother to put blankets on him.

Armin glances at the brunette. He was facedown on the floor snoring like a pig. 

The blonde shrugs his shoulders. Eh, he looks comfortable there so he’ll leave him alone. Armin gets in the bed beside Levi and turns off the light.


End file.
